Dark and Love
by Link no Sou
Summary: 7 años despues de que Link encerro a Ganondorf vuelve a Hyrule, mas este esta totalmente destruido. Nuevamente debe salvar este reino de aquel rey del mal, mas Link se enamora de su sombra. DarklinkLink. FINALIZADO. FINALIZADO, Epilogo UP!
1. Encuentrotragedia

_**Dark Love!!**_

Ok, am...después de siglos de no tocar el teclado para hacer un FIC, Yaoi...romántico y fuerte...vuelvo al vicio...y no se por que...XD, bien...en vista de que no hay muchos Dark Link x Link...o al revés, yo eh creado este...am...espero os guste

Y va dedicado a todas las fans del Yaoi (Y en especial a Rhape por meterme la idea).

Yosh!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- _**Templo del Agua**_

Hacia ya mucho que el no pasaba por ahí, exactamente 7 años, desde aquella vez que...se suponía había matado a Ganondorf... ¿Por que se Suponía?...por que regreso...y mas fuerte y con mas aliados...entre ellos, un enemigo que Link había destruido igualmente...

Majora...

Esa mascara se había unido a el rey de la oscuridad...por venganza hacia el, y había secuestrado a alguien importante, a su amiga Saria, ahora, después de tantas batallas, estaba por rescatarla, ya que ella tenia la llave del lugar donde Zelda estaba encerrada, la había robado, pero al mismo tiempo se había arriesgado, los demás sabios estaban muertos...el no pudo hacer nada...al menos...al menos a ella la debía ayudar...

-_Estas segura de que vamos bien ¿Navi?_--Pregunto algo desorientado

-_El mapa dice eso...además !tu eres quien lo trae¡_--replico la bola brillante

-_No me regañes!!!...ahhh no puedo creer que me perdí..._--se sentó y alzo la cabeza-_Hace 7 años que pase por aquí...y aunque no ha cambiado...me pierdo...soy un inútil..._--abrazó sus piernas y entonces noto algo-_Que es eso?...no estaba hace 7 años..._--un pequeño pasaje estaba frente a el, no lo había notado, quizás si había cambiado algo después de todo-_Vamos Navi!..._

-_Link!!! Espera! _--La pequeña hada lo siguió, al atravesar el lugar llegaron a un lugar que parecía un lago, había un árbol en medio, y otra puerta al final...

-_Hum...que raro...siento como si...este lugar ya...lo conociera_

-_Link...ten cuidado..._

-_Lo se...lo se...no me trates como un niño Navi..._

Ambos avanzaron, de repente un ruido, Link saco la espada y se preparo a la batalla, cuando vio su oponente...tembló.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ _**Minutos antes...templo del Agua**_

Estaba temblando, no quería que el héroe llegara ahí, no quería pelear con el, el no sabia pelear, no le gustaba pelear pero si no lo hacia...el lo mataría...lo haría sufrir como nunca...y eso...lo hacia salir a enfrentarlo.

Se escucharon pasos, desenvaino su espada, espero y escucho voces...era el, el Héroe del Tiempo...

Se asomo, y lo que vio lo dejo paralizado, era rubio, de ojos azules y alto...fuerte...atractivo.

En cambio el, el era mas miedoso...en si era similar a el, pero había cambios, el era de cabello negro y ojos rubí...el era solo su sombra...pero..no lo parecía...

Decidió esconderse, tenia que pensar en un plan...entonces frente a el vio a su amo, su creador...su verdugo...

-_Que crees que haces temblando aquí...escondido?...dark..._

-_Ya te...ya te dije que no quiero pelear...el...el me matara!!! Además..._--se sonrojo-_No lo quiero...lastimar_

-_Tu eres solo una sombra!!! Yo te di la vida...ASI QUE OBEDECE!_

-_No..._

-_...Dark... ¿a quien le debes la vida?_

-_...a...a ti..._

-_...entonces...VE! _--lanzo una bola de energía hacia dark.

Sentía algo recorre su cuerpo...perdía el conocimiento...poco a poco...cuando se dio cuenta, estaba frente al héroe del tiempo, no sabia que hacer, su cuerpo no respondía...Ganondorf lo había hechizado.

* * *

Link noto que los ojos de su enemigo no tenían emoción alguna...quizás...solo estaba hechizado, pero Navi lo forzaba a pelear, no quería...pero entonces casi es lastimado por el filo de la espada del otro, decidió contra-atacar.

Se escuchaba el chocar de ambas espadas, aquel chico de negro era digno de llamarse su sombra, pero aun así espero que se confiara (conociéndose el mismo como se conoce...era fácil) y lo rasguño casi por todo el brazo, haciendo que cayera sangre al agua...

Link se espanto¿acaso el no era una creación de Ganondorf? entonces...¿por que sangraba?. Tiro la espada a un lado y corrió a ver como estaba su oponente...ante los gritos y regaños de Navi.

-_Oye...oye!!!...despierta...resiste!_--gritaba preocupado, tomo su muñeca y noto que seguía vivo...en cierto modo...ya que aunque su corazón no latía, movía sus manos...buscando algo

-_...aaa...hh….me…Me duele..._

-_...tranquilo...te curare..._--saco unas cuantas vendas y medicina de su bolsa, comenzó a curarlo y al pasar un tiempo, Dark se incorporo.

-_D...donde...?..._

-_Ya estas mejor?_ --Dark se sobresalto...el héroe seguía ahí? intento agarrar su espada pero link lo detuvo-_No te haré daño...además estas herido...descansa..._

-_Ah...hum...ok..._--Se había sonrojado...sus ojos habían chocado con los del otro, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosos que eran, rápidamente bajo el rostro, apenado de tales pensamientos

-_Pasa algo?...ah...cierto...no me he presentado...Soy Link..._

-_...me...me llamo Dark...Link..._

El rubio se sorprendió, su voz era tan suave, tan dulce...y esa manera en que lo había visto hacia unos segundos...sacudió su cabeza, y trato de entablar una conversación

-_Eh...mmmm, te puedo decir Dark?_

-_Si...claro..._--alzo el rostro y le sonrió

-_...que lindo..._--Dark se sonrojo y Link brinco-_AHHH es...mmmm, digo..es que...eres lindo!!!!_

-_A...mmmm...e...enserio lo piensas...?_--murmuró

-_Ah..e...um...p...pues si...jejejejeje..._--se puso mas colorado ¿Por que se sentía tan nervioso estando frente a el?-_Am...Y...que hacías aquí?..._

--prefirió no mencionar nada pero el rubio insistía-_...Ganondo...ganondorf es mi...mi creador...me...me creo para matarte...supongo...lo sabias...ya...pero...yo_

-_A MI NO ME ENGAÑAS SOMBRA ESTUPIDA!!!-_-una voz chillona y...molesta grito...ambos voltearon y vieron a la diminuta hada furiosa-_Yo se que esto es una trampa...así que aléjate de Link!!!_--embistió al chico

-_NAVI!!!...ven acá!_--Metió al hada en su gorro y la sacudió-_DISCULPATE!_

-_Me niego!!!...esa sombra te esta engañando Link!!!...por favor...reacciona!!!_

-_Navi!...por favor...dime que pruebas tienes para decir eso?!_

-_ES UNA CREACION DE GANONDORF!!!...que mas quieres?!_

-_Navi!...sabes bien que las apariencias engañan¿O ya olvidaste lo que te conté de aquella vez en Termina?_--Grito enojado...entonces Dark jalo su traje-_Dark..._

-_En...en cierto modo ella tiene razón...Link...yo no quiero lastimarte...pero...sigo siendo un objeto de Ganon...además...el sabe siempre donde estoy, con quien...y que hago. Si se entera que me salvaste...el seguramente ira tras de ti...como siempre...lo ha hecho, con...todo lo que quiero._--lo ultimo lo dijo casi en susurros...mientras recordaba...como esa regla...le había costado la vida...a un ser inocente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**Flash Back**_

_Castillo de Ganondorf...5 años atrás_

Dark estaba sentado en la muralla del castillo, veía pasar a los ejércitos de su padre, pero el no podía salir...

Entonces noto algo brillante...

Bajo de la muralla y encontró un animalito, un pequeño conejo...estaba lastimado, el sintió algo de lastima y lo cargo, sus ojos brillaron, era calido...suave...lo envolvió y entro al castillo.

Cuido del pequeño animal un rato, y se iba encariñando con el...

El tiempo pasaba y el conejo estaba bien, lo quería mucho...desgraciadamente...ese fue su error.

Para cuando Ganondorf se entero de aquello, Dark ya estaba un poco mas grande, y trato de huir usando sus poderes, pero su padre mando a su mas fiel ayudante a por el, Vaati, acorralo a Dark y este decidió usar al máximo su poder, pero entonces recordó que necesitaba la energía de un ser vivo.

Vio su pequeña mascota, algo húmedo caía de sus ojos, y entonces su padre llego frente a el, una sola mirada de odio basto para que Dark soltara su conejo y viera como lo incineraban vivo. Comenzó a llorar y gritar que no era justo, y entonces...

-_Sabes, para que te cree ¿dark?_

_-Matar...al héroe del tiempo_

_-¿Por que?_

_-Por que yo, no estoy vivo, solo soy su sombra, la mezcla de todos sus miedos y dolores_

_-Así que, compórtate como tal y deja atrás esos estupidos sentimientos humanos--_lo golpeo haciéndolo quedar inconsciente, Vaati lo cargo y lo llevo a su "habitación", la cual consistía solo en una cama, una puerta y miles de armas en las paredes.

Por eso, el entendió que pasara lo que pasara, el solo es un instrumento mas de su padre, y jamás podrá ser feliz con algo que ame, si es que llega algún día a amar y ser amado.

------------------------------------------_**Fin F.B.**_

_-Así, que, eso paso cuando eras pequeño_

_-Si, y por eso, prefiero quedarme aquí, ahora que falle en mi cometido, lo más seguro es que Ganondorf me mate, y la verdad eso no esta tan mal--_Sonrió melancólicamente

De repente sintió las manos de Link en sus hombros y alzo el rostro. Link lo veía entre molesto y triste, decidido y preocupado, un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas, casi por inercia sus manos subieron hasta el cuello del rubio y acerco mas su rostro.

Link semi-sonrió, cerro los ojos y bajo las manos hasta la delicada cintura del chico, junto sus labios con los de el, sentía una pequeña corriente atravesarlo pero no le importaba, se sentía tan bien, sus labios eran suaves y dulces.

Dark, por su parte, no podía creer que el héroe le estuviese besando, sintió que la lengua de Link pedía acceso a su boca y este la abrió, sus mejillas se enrojecieron mas y de repente sintió que lo recostaban, entonces el gimió y empezó a alejar al chico, el cual obedeció.

-_¿Paso algo?_

_-E, esto esta mal, si, si yo me enamoro de ti, podría, Ganon!--_Link lo beso

-_Pero yo--_acaricio el rostro de la sombra-_Yo ya me enamore de ti_

_-Link--_Susurro, sus mejillas seguían teñidas suavemente de rosa, link lo volvió a besar para luego levantarse y ayudarlo a levantar

-_Link¿estas seguro?_--Pregunto la pequeña (Y entrometida u.ú) hada Navi-_Al fin y al cabo_

_-Se lo que quieres decir Navi, pero_--La volteo a ver-_Yo pude salvar a 2 reinos, y era solo un niño, creo que soy capaz de salvar lo que mas amo ahora que estoy mas grande ¿no?_

Y así, ambos salieron de ahí, Dark realmente no estaba seguro de hacer bien acompañándolo, pero cuando recordaba lo que había dicho olvidaba las preocupaciones y sonreía.

* * *

_**Castillo Ganondorf**_

-_Así que, al fin y al cabo me traiciono--_Se levanto y vio más de cerca aquel espejo donde podía ver cada acción de Dark en el templo del Agua-_Supongo que no queda mas opción...Vaati!_

De entre las sombras, emergió una figura, traía un gorro morado y su rostro reflejaba maldad, hico una reverencia ante el rey de la oscuridad y líder Gerudo. El ya mencionado sonrió y le explico la situación, finalizando con un _"Ya sabes que hacer"_

Vaati sonrió y tal como llego, se fue.

* * *

_-Bien, entonces damos vuelta a la izquierda y--_Choco con una pared y cayo al suelo

-_Link¿estas bien?--_Dark se agacho preocupado, después vio que Link solo reía infantilmente

-_Jejeje...creo que me perdí otra vez_--Muestra el mapa, Dark ve una marca al fondo de la hoja y lo voltea

_-Creo que el mapa debe verse así...Link--_Sonríe y ve como Link, AHORA SI, entiende las indicaciones

-_Link¿de verdad eres el héroe del tiempo?--_Cuestiono Navi, a lo cual Link contesto metiéndola en su gorro y sacudiéndola-_Aaaaaaahhh, ya entendí pero deja de hacer eso 0_

Dark no sabia que decir, parecía como o si a Link realmente no le preocupara que algo le fuera a pasar, parecía tan alegre siempre, sin saber, empezó a reír alegremente, Link y Navi voltearon y se alegraron de ver ese cambio en el.

Pero ese bello momento, estaba por acabar.

_-Vaya, vaya Dark Link¿no aprendiste la lección hace 5 años?--_Una voz tétrica se alcanzo a escuchar, Dark dejo de reír inmediatamente y sus ojos se abrieron como platos

Los tres voltearon, y vieron sobre un muro a Vaati, y en sus manos, a Saria.

-_SARIA!!!--_Link grito y rápidamente saco su espada-_Suéltala!_

_-Li-link¿eres tu?_--Saria volteo, se veía tan cansada

-_Saria!, no te preocupes, pronto te sacara de aquí!_

Link corrió y saco el Slingshot, apunto a una madera que estaba cerca de el muro y subió a enfrentar a Vaati, Dark noto que el rostro de Vaati no era de desafió, rápidamente grito a Link, le dijo que no hiciera eso, pero era ya muy tarde.

Vaati detuvo el ataque de Link con su mano, Link hizo la espada hacia atrás y se dispuso a golpear a Vaati, Vaati esta vez recibió el golpe, pero, momento, ya no tenia a Saria en sus manos¿Donde estaba?.

Dark cayo de rodillas, y empezó a decir que era su culpa, que sabia que eso pasaría, pero quería, quería no pensar así, Link no entendía nada hasta que vio a Vaati atrás de Dark, y su espada clavada en Saria.

-_¿Ves dark?, tu no puedes ser feliz, si no lastimas lo que mas amas, lastimas a las personas cercanas a tu amor--_se acerco a su oído-_Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás...--_desaparecio y Dark solo tomo su rostro en su manos y hecho llorar

Link lloraba también, había matado el mismo a Saria, su mejor amiga, la única que nunca lo había rechazado por no tener un hada. Navi veía dolida, esto solo era una razón mas para obtener la victoria, para al fin poder liberar a todos.

Para al fin, dejar que ellos dos fueran felices.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado!!!

Advierto que este fic puede que resulte trágico pero haré lo posible para que sea lindo y no tan cursi (bueno si XD)

Nos vemos!!! Y no se olviden de leer mis otros fics!!


	2. Momentos Inolvidables

_**Dark and Love**_

_Capitulo 2:_

_Momentos_

¿Cuanto tiempo deje esto en el limbo?, sepa  
Al menos decidí seguirlo. Pero es que no tenía la inspiración necesaria. Ahora, listos para lo mas Yaoi...am...creo, del mundo Zelda. Espero os guste .

* * *

_**Momentos inolvidables**_

Dark no dejaba de llorar, sabia que había sido toda su culpa. Navi intentaba animarlo, el era el único que podría sacar a Link del estado en el que estaba.

Más sin embargo, Link, fue quien consoló a Dark.

-_Dark, no es tu culpa_

_-LO ES!!! Yo, yo sabia que...si...si_--Soltó a llorar aun mas, Link trato de abrazarlo mas Dark lo empujo-_No te me acerques...aléjate, aléjate!!!! Yo, yo no te quiero lastimar!!!_

-_EL verte así es lo único que me lastima_--Y sin más, lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, Dark lo quiso alejar pero termino cayendo ante la calidez del cuerpo del rubio

-_¿Por que?, acabo de hacer...acabo de hacer que matases a tu amiga...solo te traeré dolor._

_-Yo fui quien...quien se dejo llevar._--lo pego más a el_-Y, por eso. Por eso no dejare que te hagan daño. Ahora eres todo lo que tengo. No te voy a perder, jamás. ¿Oíste? JAMAS!!!_--trataba de sonar firme, trataba de sonar fuerte pero aun así, temía no poder cumplir.

-_No merezco que hagas eso...no por mí_

_-Mereces más que eso_

_-Link..._

_-Dark, acabemos con esto...matemos a ganondorf y sus secuaces...y luego, viviremos juntos...por siempre_

Al escuchar eso, por un momento la esperanza de Dark volvió y sonrió. Link le extendió la mano, se levantaron y Link se encargo de sepultar a Saria.  
Mas, Vaati no se percato que, la llave la traía la pequeña en su peineta. Tanto Link como Dark admiraron ese modo de esconderla.

Salieron, y Dark sintió que la luz lastimaba sus ojos. Link lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo cerca del lago. Para cuando el otro se acostumbro a la luz, abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo dejo maravillado. El lago Hylia brillaba y resplandecía, los arboles en conjunto formaban una hermosa escena que daba a Dark una sensación de paz de solo verlo.

Link sonreía, ese brillo en los ojos rubí de Dark daba a denotar que el estaba muy alegre. Lo abrazo por la cintura depositando un beso en su cuello haciéndolo sonrojar.

-_Cuando todo acabe...viviremos aquí¿ok?  
_

_-Hmmm, si...Link_--Contesto algo colorado, la cercanía con el rubio lo ponía así de nervioso.

-_Link...el siguiente lugar a donde debemos ir...es el volcán...tenemos que ver si Darunia dejo algo para ti o no_

_-Darunia?_--Sonrió-_Esta bien, vamos Dark_

_-...Si, Link_

Así los tres fueron rumbo a Kakariko Village, mas, alguien los observaba muy de cerca, alguien que tenía la orden de hacer que Dark sufriera hasta que el mismo matara a Link con tal de "salvarlo".

Estaban a muy poca distancia ya de Kakariko, pero al ser de Noche el héroe prefirió detenerse un rato, además así Dark descansaría.

Cuando termino de colocar una tienda de acampar, entraron y Link comenzó a buscar de entre sus cosas algo para comer.

-_Etto...Dark¿tu comes?_

_-Digamos que, para mantenerme controlado mi padre me dio demasiadas características humanas._

_-Eso se traduce en un si...?_--Magna gota en la cabeza de Link

-_...ja-a...jajajajajajajajajajaja--_Dark no pudo evitar reír-_L-lo siento, es que...aah, eres muy simpático Link, y a veces eres tan inocente..._

_-Eh?! Yo?, hum...no capto bien...pero, se supone que ahora si crecí a mi ritmo_

_-Pero sigues siendo un inocentón Link_

_-No me ayudes Navi_

_-Link, gracias por hacerme reír--_Dark lo abrazo-_En verdad...jamás había sido tan feliz_

Después de comer unos peces que Link había atrapado, ambos se disponían a dormir un poco. Pasadas unas horas Dark comenzó a sentir mucho frio, abrió los ojos y no vio a Link, estaba Navi más no Link.

Salió de la tienda y lo vio sentado en la orilla del río tocando una canción en su ocarina, Dark no pudo evitar quedarse embobado escuchándolo.

_-Dark--_Link dejo de tocar-_Quieres venir aquí?_

_-Ah!!, Lo lamento Link te he..._

_-No te preocupes... ¿No podías dormir?_

_-...de repente me entro mucho frio..._

_-Supongo que es por que te deje de abrazar_

_-...h-hum..._

_-No te pongas así, anda, ven_--Alargo su brazo hacia Dark, este sonrió y se sentó a su lado

_-No comprendo por que, desean destruir este lugar_

_-¿eh?_

_-Es que, entre más veo de Hyrule, menos comprendo la ambición de mi padre por destruirlo...en verdad._

Link lo vio, luego vio el río. Suspiro.

_-Digamos que es mas por venganza hacia mi que por culpa de este reino, hace 7 años Ganondorf realmente no lo quería destruir en su totalidad, solo quería gobernarlo, claro que eso hubiese traído muchas desgracias, pero..._

Dudo un momento. No quería recordar lo que vio, cuando volvió, cuando aquella mascara se mostro ante el con los cuerpos de los kokiris, zoras y gerudos. Aquella visión solo lo mataba lentamente por dentro, pero, el haber hallado a Dark le hacia tener esperanza.

-_Zelda, los 6 sabios y yo...lo encerramos en el Secret Realm, el nos odia, nos aborrece y desea desaparecernos del mapa, mas, por eso Hyrule esta pagando, pagando un alto precio._

_-Entonces¿desearías nunca haber encerrado a ganondorf?_

_-..._

_-¿acaso dudas de lo que hiciste?_

_-Dark, hace 7 años pase por ese templo del agua, aquel donde te eh encontrado_--Hizo una pausa-_¿por que no estabas?_

_-...Yo estaba ahí, pero truque la puesta para que no se cerrara, hice hasta lo imposible para no verte_

_-Pero jamás me percate de que tu..._

_-Me escondí muy bien, solo te escuche pasar, después mi padre...me volvió humano totalmente como castigo._

_-¿a que te refieres?_

_-Ahora si yo quería a alguien o algo el podría destruirlo y lastimarme sin herirme físicamente...ese dolor es 100 veces peor que una cortada o un golpe_

Link comprendió a que se refería, el dolor que causa una herida al corazón es mucho, puede matar pero jamás habrá sangre, puede desarmar sin siquiera tocarte...una cortada se cura, una herida así jamás se repondrá.

Volteo a ver al rubio, lo vio ensimismado en sus pensamientos, se quedo embelesado y sin pensarlo tomo su mano. Link se sobresalto, entonces noto que Dark estaba con el rostro sonrojado y la cabeza baja.

-_¿te sucede algo?_

_-También, cuando mi padre me dio sentimientos humanos...me hizo que volviera en el tiempo contigo_

_-¿Que?_

_-Me dio la misión de volverlo a despertar, en esa época donde tú eras más débil, pero, decidí irme contigo sin que tú te dieses cuenta_

_-Tú siempre estuviste a mi lado ¿Dark?_

_-no, solo cuando fuiste a Termina, yo...yo use mis poderes para que Skull Kid robase aquella mascara...creía que si el día se repetía eternamente jamás tendrías que volver, que aprenderías a vivir en un lugar sin tiempo..._

Link se quedo callado y soltó la mano de Dark, asustándolo.

_-Y-yo solo quería protegerte!, si no despertaba yo a mi padre seguramente ya habría alguien mas, yo, yo_

_-Sabes a cuanta gente hiciste sufrir con eso ¿Lo sabes?_

_-Lo se, pero no me importaba, yo era feliz_

_-¿por que?_

_-por que así jamás volverías a Hyrule y aunque esos 3 días se repetían interminablemente, tu y yo crecíamos a nuestro ritmo debido a que éramos de otra dimensión_

_-Entonces es tu culpa que Majora y Ganondorf estén unidos ahora ¿no es así?_

_-Si_

_-Y¿que tenia que creciéramos a nuestro ritmo?, al fin y al cabo siempre seria lo mismo_

_-No es cierto!!!, cuando, cuando, yo esperaba mostrarme ante ti cuando fuésemos un poco mayores por que -_-Tomo aire y se sonrojo fuertemente-_ Yo, yo en verdad, te amaba desde antes, desde que, me dieron sentimientos, evitaba verte pero te amaba por que oía tu voz, escuchaba como tocabas la ocarina, veía como destruías los monstros que Majora había puesto para ti y al final vi como te convertiste en Fierce!! Me enamore!_

_-Eso no cambia que hayas sido participe de esto_

_-Lo se!, pero aun así yo quería creer que jamás podrías volver, ni tu, ni yo_

_-No querías que yo volviese a venir aquí por el destino¿no es así?_

_-Si_

_-Pero que paso, después de que yo matase a Majora¿que te sucedió a ti y por que volvió tu padre?_

_-Majora sabia que la culpa era mía, lograste que se fuera con el vendedor de mascaras pero, aun así, hizo de las suyas cuando yo te iba siguiendo, apareció ante mi y logro ver dentro de mis recuerdos...me trajo hasta Hyrule y, tomo control de mi para que padre volviese._

_-Como con Skull Kid_

_-Es mi culpa, por eso tenia miedo de enfrentarte, por que temía que me vieses con odio pero, pero, padre tenia razón, yo jamás podre ser feliz, incluso ahora te he lastimado, perdóname--_Aprieta sus puños

-_Ya es tarde, deberíamos seguir_--Entro a la tienda por las cosas, y después la desmonto

-_Link, yo..._--Lo paso de largo y se subió al caballo

-_Súbete ya_

_-..._--Su corazón se iba haciendo añicos lentamente, Link lo odiaba ahora, pero tenia razón, el, el

_"Yo ya lo lastime demasiado, esta claro que, debe detestarme"_

Link no lo ayudo a subir, no le dirigió la palabra durante todo el camino, Dark a duras penas lograba soportar esas lagrimas, y el dolor que se iba acumulando de poco en poco en su corazón.

Cuando llegaron, Link bajo y siguió sin ver siquiera a Dark.

-_Quédate aquí_--Ordeno firmemente, ignoro los comentarios de Navi y camino hacia Kakariko

-_C-cui..._--Su voz se quebraba, su corazón no podría mas, pero, entonces corrió con Link, lo jalo de la túnica y muy suavemente le dijo-_Por favor, ten cuidado...Link_

El aludido se alejo bruscamente de el y subió rápido las escaleras. Dark entonces cayo sentado en la escalera, apretó su túnica, se abrazo a el mismo y soltó a llorar desconsoladamente, su corazón se estaba rompiendo, sentía que ni siquiera podía respirar, las lagrimas le impedían ver, y lo único que podía pensar era en como había lastimado a Link, como había hecho que su adoración lo odiase.

Escucho un ruido, alzo el rostro y vio a Vaati frente a el.

-_¿que quieres?_--Lo vio con odio

-_Te sientes solo ¿verdad?_

-_A ti que demonios te importa?!_

_-Dark, Dark, Dark...tu de antemano sabias que JAMAS podrás ser feliz, no se por que te empeñas en tratar de serlo_

_-..._

_-Link te odia, todos te odian, aunque yo, no te odio por completo_--Apareció nuevamente frente a Dark y lo tumbo en la escalera aprisionando sus muñecas

-_SUELTAME!!!_

_-Te he deseado desde hace años, ahora por fin podre robarte algo que siempre desee_--Dark intento golpearlo pero entonces Vaati lo beso con lujuria

_"Basta, déjame...suéltame, Link!!! LINK!!! AYUDAME, LINK!!!!!"_

Vaati rompió el beso y lo vio, estaba llorando, totalmente rojo y gritaba.

_-Crees que vendrá a ayudarte¿no es así?, después de que le contaste como fue tu culpa este suceso..._

_-...EH?_

_-Crees que no lo se?, el no vendrá, tu ya no le importas_

_-..._--Quería gritar que era una mentira, que todo era falso, que el vendría que lo amaba

Mas sin embargo, Vaati mordió su cuello y el solo siguió llorando, no pudo oponer resistencia, estaba destrozado y, a Link, realmente, no le debería de importar. Cerró los ojos y pensó, en que, quizás seria mejor haber peleado contra Link y dejar que lo matara.

* * *

_-Así que, eso paso con Darunia..._

_-Si, goro, Darunia nos protegió a todos goro, y su hijo Link goro ahora es nuestro jefe goro_

_-No dejo nada?_

_-Si, goro, dice que te lleves la túnica goron, esta contiene algo especial, dijo que con ella serias mas poderoso_

_-Muchas gracias, eh...goro_

_-Jajaja, no hay de que goro_--El goron le entrego la túnica a Link-_Pero hay una condición para que esta túnica funcione bien goro_

_-Eh?_

_-Debes desear proteger algo con todo tu corazón goro, desgraciadamente, ese sentimiento no entiendo bien cual era goro_

_-Yo deseo proteger Hyrule con toda mi alma_

_-Eso no es goro_--Un goron apareció tras Link

-_AHHH, jefe goro!!!_

_-Eh?, Link goro?_--Aun recordaba que Darunia le había puesto así a su hijo

-_Mi padre, confiaba en que a estas alturas ya hubieses encontrado a la persona más importante y valiosa para ti, aquella que genere el sentimiento del Amor en ti..._

_-Link ya lo encontró!!! Nos esta espe..._--Link callo a Navi gritando

-_No necesito ese tipo de sentimientos, solo soy el héroe del tiempo, aquel que debe proteger a Hyrule, destruyendo a todo aquel que le haya causado daño...incluso si es...alguien que no esta del lado de ganondorf_

_-LINK!!!!_

_-Entonces no te daré esa túnica Goro, y cerrare todas las puertas hasta que recapacites goro_

_-No necesito la...mal...dita túnica, no tengo razón, para ser mas fuerte, con esta fuerza derrote a ganondorf aquella vez, puedo hacerlo nuevamente, no_--Callo de rodillas-_No tengo a nadie a quien proteger_

_-Que te dijo Dark para que te pusieras así Link?_

_-NADA!!!_

_-Me gustaría estar enterado de la situación goro, por que supongo que hay una explicación_

Link se sentó y se digno a contar lo sucedido, mas sin embargo no pudo evitar sollozar, no sabia que hacer, le dolía mucho el ignorar a su amado Dark, pero, tenia culpa, era el culpable. Tanto Navi como Link goron entendieron la situación, pero, al menos uno de los dos sabia que decir.

_-Y si tú hubieses sido Dark¿que habrías hecho?_

_-¿eh?_

_-Dark hizo eso por amor, por amor hacia a ti, por ser un humano que se preocupa por los demás, como tu, así que contéstame¿que habrías hecho tu?_

_-Y-yo_

_-Dark no sabia el resultado, Dark no sabia que si hacia eso pasaría esto, y si nos ponemos a pensar así¿para que te fuiste? podrías haber dejado que Navi se largara¿no?_

_-...Pero es mi hada!!! No soportaría estar otra vez sin hada_

_-¿Y crees que Dark soportaría..._

_-...estar sin ti Link?-__**-**_Navi termino la frase, Link entonces se puso a pensar seriamente la situación, era, era verdad, ninguno de los dos sabia las consecuencias de sus actos, de sus modos de actuar, no sabían si estaba bien o mal...eran niños carajo!!!

Link entonces lloro, lloro de verdad, había sido tan frio con Dark, lo había lastimado por algo que no pensó bien, al fin y al cabo el lo ama y sabe que es correspondido, pero el lo lastimo.

-_Entonces Link..._--Hablo el goron-_¿Tienes una razón, al alguien por quien ser mas fuerte?_

_-...Si la tengo--_Link se levanto y vio con firmeza a Navi y Link Goron_-Tengo a alguien, por quien soy capaz de dar mi vida!_

_-Así me gusta goro_--Le entrega la túnica roja y Link sonríe ampliamente

_-...Prometo proteger a esa persona, cuésteme, lo que me cueste_

Link bajo corriendo por la montaña, e incluso paso como rayo por la aldea, estaba tan feliz de haberse dado cuenta de que, no estaba mal, Dark, no estaba mal.

Mas su sonrisa se borro al bajar la escalera y ver a Dark tirado en los escalones, junto con sangre.

-_DARK!!!!!!--_Corrió con el y lo tomo entre sus brazos, cuando lo analizo bien, se percato de que...

_-Link¿que le sucedió?, alguien lo ataco verdad?_

_-...Dark_

_-Vaya, vaya, yo que creía que ya no lo querías_

Link volteo rápidamente, y vio a Vaati sonriendo satisfactoriamente. Sintió su sangre hervir, cargo a Dark y lo dejo sobre Epona, saco su espada y lo encaro.

-_¿que demonios le has hecho?_

_-Algo que deseaba desde hace años_

_-... ¿Por que?_

_-El se dejo, deberías haberlo visto, rogo por tu ayuda, rogo y rogo...y nunca viniste_

_-...Tu maldito!!!_

_-Es tu culpa, tú lo dejaste ahí, estaba llorando, estaba llorando tan dolorosamente que incluso vi como se comenzaba a poner mas blanco de lo normal, tú lo estabas matando_

Link solo apretó los dientes, era cierto, era su culpa pero, no era el momento de ponerse a pensar en eso, se lanzo a atacar a Vaati mas este lo esquivo y tomo la cara de Link.

_-Quieres verlo?, deseas que te muestre lo que tu amado Dark ha sufrido?_

_-Déjame, suéltame!!!_

_-Jajajajajajaja, no te puedes mover?, estas bajo mi hechizo, ahora, mira bien lo que tu Dark sufrió!!!_--Pego su cabeza a la de Link y los recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza como si los estuviese viendo.

Viendo los rasguños, los golpes, escuchando los gritos y sintiendo ese dolor como suyo, como si fuera el, y eso era lo que le dolía¿por que no había sido el¿por que tenia que ser Dark?, por... ¿por que era tan idiota?

* * *

Abrió los ojos muy lentamente, veía borroso mas poco a poco pudo enfocar bien, trato de identificar donde estaba y entonces aquellos momentos volvieron a su mente y vio su ropa.

Era la túnica Zora de Link!

-_¿estas bien Dark?_--La sombra volteo y vio a Link sentado en la entrada de la cueva, junto a la fogata

-_L-Link_

_-Te duele algo?_

_-..._--Quería creer que no era un sueño, mas sin embargo el sabia que tenia que ser así, Link ya no lo quería, Link lo odiaba

-...--volteo el rostro y solo dijo-_¿me debe odiar no?_

_-Link..._--se sorprendió por las palabras-_...Y-Yo, yo tengo la culpa de que, todos_

_-Shh_--Lo volteo a ver sonriendo y con una mirada llena de amor, mas, era diferente-_perdóname_

_-¿por que habrías de disculparte?_

_-Por mi culpa, tú, tú has sido_

_-Ah, eso_--Vio la túnica y sonrió-_Sabes, me gusta esta túnica, siento como si, fuera, importante para ti_

_-Lo eres_

_-Por favor no me mientas, no lo hagas solo por culpa, por favor_

_-No lo hago por eso!, yo, yo, soy un idiota te amo y aun así, deje que mi rencor por, ganondorf, te hiriera_

_-...me amas?_

_-mas de lo que tu crees_--Se acerca a Dark y lo abraza

-_Estas llorando_

_-Perdón_

_-N-no te disculpes Link_

_-Perdón!_

_-L-Link?!_

_-Lo siento tanto!!!!--_Seguía llorando, fue entonces cuando Dark noto que, Link estaba lastimado y sus ojos ya no brillaban con inocencia

-_¿Q-Que hiciste?_

_-Perdóname!_

_-Link contéstame!!!_

_-Ahora, el que, fue, violado fui yo..._

_-Link_

_-Fue un simple cambio de heridas, aunque tu recuerdes aquello, no tienes marca real, yo...yo prefería eso..._

_-Pero no tenias que!!!_

_-Tenia que!!! Te amo, te amo!!! Y yo, no puedo soportar verte herido de ese modo!!! y-yo...y...yo...--_lo abraza por la cintura-_...deseo ser quien te posea..._

_-Link_--se sonroja y voltea el rostro, toma las manos de Link y habla bajito_-E-entonces hazlo, Link_

_-¿que?_

_-Que lo hagas...y-yo también deseo ser...solamente tuyo, Link_

En ese instante Link lo volteo, tomo su rostro y lo beso con pasión, Dark estaba feliz, se sentía afortunado. Las manos de Link comenzaron a pasear por el cuerpo de su sombra, rompió el beso y comenzó a lamer su cuello.

Esa noche, Link tomaría lo suyo.

_**Continuara **_

¡¿A que esta lindo?!

Bueno espero os guste mucho, y lamento la tardanza el lemon estará en el próximo capitulo, espérenlo y, claro esta, dejen reviews!!!

Dewa!


	3. Por ti Sin Ti

_**Dark & Love  
**__Por ti y sin ti._

A new chapter of my fic!!...jejejeje, bueno volviendo al español, os traigo un nuevo capitulo, y si, habrá el tan esperado, ansiado y que a todas nos gusta, LEMON!!

Yaoi Fans.- YAY!!

YAAAAY!! eso digo!!, bueno, ahora también aviso otra cosa, si alguien de los que lee este fic, leyó o lee mis otros fics, no se preocupen, U están en proceso de finalizar, es solo que prefiero acabarlos ahorita para solo subir capítulos y no preocuparme por como seguirlos.

Aparte, hum, pues iniciando el capitulo tenemos el Lemon pero si alguien no desea leerlo (cosa que hará el capitulo MUY corto) puede brincarlo.

Eso es todo, ahora:

En aquella cueva se podían oír gemidos, pues dentro el héroe elegido por las diosas desafiaba toda ley mientras mordía la piel de aquel ser creado para destruirlo.

No deberían estar juntos, no deberían estar enamorados, no deberían estar aquí, mas lo están, por que el destino fue cambiado, Link lo sabe y sabe que quizás cuando ganondorf muera las diosas deseen apartar a su amado de su lado, pero, eso no importa ahora.

--Lemon--

-_A...Ahh!! Li...Liink!!_

El héroe mordía los pezones de Dark, sus manos terminaban de despojarlo de sus ropas, dejo de morderlo y volvió a besarlo.

_-M...mmm!!...n...no es justo_--se quejo el pelinegro-_T...Tu todavía estas vestido_

_-Todo a su tiempo mi dulce oscuridad...todo a su tiempo_--Lo sentó sobre sus rodillas y lamio su cuello

_-A-ah!!_

_-Te gusta verdad?_

_-L...Link ba...basta_

_-Me gusta que digas mi nombre..._--comienza a masajear el miembro de su sombra

-_AAmmm!! Mas rápido!_

_-Di mi nombre...Dark, dilo!_

_-L...L...Link...!!_

_-Más fuerte_--Aumentando el ritmo y mordiendo su oreja, mientras su mano libre acaricia sus piernas

_-A...Ahhh!! n...no es...justo!! LINK!!_

Sintió como lo dejaban contra el suelo, gruño, Link había dejado su erección descuidada, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba ya, entonces sintió como le amarraban las manos. Al abrir los ojos pudo ver a Link sin la parte superior de su traje y se percato de que su cinturón estaba siendo utilizado para amarrar sus manos.

-_L...Link!!_

_-Te amo..._

_-Yo también_--los labios del rubio volvieron a hacer contacto con los suyos, luego sintió su lengua explorando toda su boca.

_-mmm...Dark_

Se separo y se termino de desvestir. El pelinegro se coloro a todo lo que daba y volteo el rostro, Link sonrió ante la acción y lo obligo a verlo, le dio un tierno beso, después bajo a lamer su cuello un poco y coloco su mano en la boca de Dark.

_-Li...Link..._--Sabia a que se refería esa acción, sonrojado comenzó a lamer lentamente los dedos del rubio, Link mordió su cuello y luego lamio la zona dañada.

Alejo su mano cu8ando lo considero necesario, con su otra mano recorrió el pecho de Dark hasta su miembro, luego alzo las piernas de Dark e inserto un dedo de su mano lubricada.

_-G--AaaH!!_--Intento mover sus piernas mas link las tenía bien aferradas con su mano.

Inserto un segundo dedo y comenzó a moverlos en círculos, solo las piernas de Dark y vio como las comenzaba a abrir en busca de mas, intentaba mover sus manos mas le era imposible.

Al sentir el tercer dedo, simplemente no pudo mas, arqueaba su espalda buscando profundidad, buscaba mas placer, necesitaba a Link.

_-L-L...aaaah...Link!!_

_-¿Que pasa oscuridad mía?_-Aumento un poco la velocidad en sus giros

_-T-ahhh...h...azlo ya_

_-¿hacer que?_--Sonrió traviesamente, quería que Dark se lo pidiera enserio

_-A-ah!! E...eres malo!...ahhh_--sintió que Link se acercaba a su oído

_-Ruégame_

_-...a...ahhh pe...pervertido_

_-Si, por ti_

_-Tómame..._--Susurro, Link detuvo sus movimientos

_-No te oí_

_-Qu…Que termines ya!_

_-mmm, ¿por que?_--empujo un poco sus dedos

_-Ah!...P...Por favor...t...te lo suplico...no puedo mas!!_

Sonrió, saco su mano del interior de Dark y entro lentamente en el, Dark grito, dolía, mas no tanto como el pensó. Link se quedo quieto un momento, tratando de dejar que su sombra se acostumbrase a la intromisión, mas le era difícil, estar dentro de Dark era algo deliciosamente embriagante, perdía la cordura, necesitaba poseer hasta el ultimo rincón de ese virgen cuerpo ya...

_-M-muévete_

_-¿seguro?_

_-Solo hazlo!_

Comenzó a moverse algo lento, se deleitaba con las hermosas caritas de Dark, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo tocando el punto mas sensible de su amado.

_-ahhH!! Mas...Mas...por favor!!_

_-E...ahhh eres...muy exigente...ah!_--Aumento el ritmo con falsa molestia, acerco su rostro al pecho de Dark y comenzó a lamerlo mientras iba cada vez mas rápido.

_-A...AHHHHH!! Mas, Mas!!_--Link obedecía ante cada petición, mas de repente se detuvo bruscamente_-A...ahhh!_

_-Ah...te...encanta verdad?_

_-S...Sigue!_

_-Contéstame_

_-Ahhh s...sii!...p..por favor sigue_

_-No lo hare...dime lo que deseo escuchar_--empujo sus caderas contra las de Dark haciéndolo estremecer

_-...N-no...Es...justo...ahhh, no se..._--sus manos atadas empezaban a desesperarlo y el cinturón comenzaba a lastimar sus muñecas, no podía evitarlo, no podía pensar, sintió el aliento de Link en su cuello y cerro fuertemente los ojos

_-¿Acaso no me estabas rogando?_

_-L...Link..._

_-me encanta cuando hablas así_

_-A-aah...Link_--el aludido comenzó nuevamente a moverse, mas iba rápido de repente y luego volvía a un ritmo lento_-AhhHH!! Maaaas!!_

_-Eres...aahhh insaciable!_

_-Maaas!! ahhh!! Link!!_--Sintió como lo jalaban de las muñecas y luego un beso por parte de Link_--mmm...aaah!!_

Link desato las muñecas de Dark, lo abrazo por la cintura y lo sentó sobre el completamente, Dark rompió el beso y se recargo en su hombro mordiéndolo. Las embestidas iban en aumento, ninguno de los dos tenia ya sentido o pensaba en algo, solo les importaba demostrar cuanto querían al otro y dejarse llevar por ese dulce éxtasis que los mantenía unidos.

Así Dark aferrándose al cabello de Link llego a su cima y derrame su esencia entre sus estómagos, mientras Link lo beso apasionadamente al llegar al orgasmo dentro de Dark.

Ambos cayeron rendidos en el suelo del lugar, Dark estaba totalmente rojo y respiraba muy pausado, miro hacia arriba y vio que Link le sonreía, igualmente sonrojado y con su cabello pagado al rostro.

_-Te amo_

_-Yo también Dark_

_-No me dejes nunca...por favor_

_-Jamás_--salió del interior de Dark y se recostó a su lado, jalo la manta con la que Dark había estado tapado anteriormente y cubrió ambos cuerpos.

_-Link..._

_-¿hm?_--Seguía sonriendo a Dark

_-Podrías prometerme algo?_

_-Que es?_

_-Prométeme que pase lo que pase, jamás darás tu vida por mi, te lo suplico_

_-...Lo prometo_

_-Gracias_--Link acuno a Dark, luego cerro los ojos...

_"...Lamento mentirte...en verdad perdóname"_

_+End Lemon+_

Era casi de mañana, Dark estaba sentado a la orilla de la pequeña colina que había cerca de Kakariko, Epona estaba a su lado descansando, pues, la había levantado para ir hasta ahí.

Necesitaba pensar, analizar lo ocurrido estos días, todo.

Y fue cuando sonrió, sonrió mientras las lagrimas salían sin parar por la decisión que había tomado en ese momento, el era la sombra de Link, y nunca le dijo que aparte de copiar sus movimientos, podría leer lo que el pensaba si quería.

Siguió llorando mientras pensaba _"Esta bien...no va a sufrir", "Tengo miedo, pero es por el", "Lo amo...por eso, por eso lo hago"_

Se limpio las lágrimas, Link ya debía estar despertando, tenía que volver...

Volver una ultima vez.

_-Dark!_

Link se había levantado hacia ya un rato, se había asustado al no ver a Dark, mas cuando no vio a Epona se calmo y luego se volvió a alarmar.

_-Hola Link...perdona que me fuera así, fui por algo de agua_--mostro unas botellas llenas

_-Ahí, gracias a las diosas!, no me asustes así!_

_-Link, no estabas asustado, estabas histérico!!_

_-NAVI!!_

_-Por cierto Navi_--Dark lanzo a su novio a otro lado antes de ver sus arranques de histeria_-¿donde te metiste toda la noche?_

_-Me fui a volar por ahí, y mejor me fui toda la noche por que sus ruidos llegaban hasta Kakariko ¬¬_

Ambos chicos se pusieron rojos. Luego Navi rio. Link comenzó a perseguirla como loco y Dark solo sonreía ante la escena.

_-Link_

_-WAAHHH_--volteo a ver a Dark mientras dejaba de agitar a Navi en el gorro-_¿si?_

_-Podrías mostrarme Hyrule, no lo conozco bien, además...nunca he pescado ni nada similar_

_-Ehhh... ¿quieres que pasemos unos días juntos y solos sin preocuparnos de nada?_

_-...mas o menos jajajajajajaja_--Rio ante la respuesta de Link

_-No se..._

_-No te preocupes Link, de todos modos, de paso podemos buscar información sobre el otro templo por que yo no se donde esta...y de paso podremos entrenar a Dark_

_-Me estas diciendo inútil TT_--se fue a su rincon

_-Naviiiiiii_--Link comenzó a enfadarse

_-Solo lo digo por que así puede defenderte a ti_

_-Así si acepto n0n_--Link y Navi se pusieron blancos y tenían una gota

_-Bueno, entonces quieres ir a pescar, el puesto del Lago Hylia sigue en pie_

_-Si!, nunca en mi vida eh pescado!! Pero no te rías de mi!_

Primero pasaron al puesto de pesca, donde Dark demostró tener mejores dotes en esto que Link, luego salieron huyendo ya que Link termino robándole el gorro al señor del lugar, junto con la caña.

Nadaron un rato en el lago, Dark lanzo varios manotazos de agua a Link y empezó una pelea, al final terminaron tan mojados que aun cuando llegaron a Market seguían escurriendo.

En ese lugar, los puestos eran diferentes, Link recordaba como eran hace 7 años mas no pensó en eso, Navi buscaba un poco de información mientras Link y Dark se disputaban un peluche de felpa, al final Link lo gano y se lo dio a Dark con un beso.

Pasaron por la tienda de bombchus y Dark hizo explotar a Link varias veces, persiguieron varios perros y luego fueron perseguidos por cuccos.

Al llegar la noche entraron al juego de los cofres y Dark gano mucho dinero gracias a sus habilidades para ver a través de las cosas.

Durmieron en una posada barata, podían pagar algo mejor, pero ese lugar tenía solo una cama y Dark no quería estar lejos de su Link.

Al día siguiente Dark estuvo aun mas posesivo con Link, y este solo se sentía feliz por valer tanto para el. Fueron al rancho, ahí seguía Ingo, que era mas amable, y les presto dos caballos, lo molestaron un poco y luego tomaron leche de la misma botella.

Al final fueron a la colina mas alta de Hyrule, Link dijo que era una sorpresa que le quería mostrar a Dark.

_-Dime, dime!_

_-Mira y sabrás_

_-Ahhh eres malo!_

_-Tranquilo, la deja para ahorita por que mañana seguiremos hacia el desierto_

_-...el ultimo templo..._

_-Si_

_-...Link, si yo mu-?_

Link no escucho bien esa pregunta, pues grito cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse, Dark sonrió, vio el atardecer y se recargo en Link, este lo abrazo tiernamente y beso su cabello.

Habían avanzado bastante esa noche, ya estaban en la entrada a el desierto de las Gerudo, ahí ellas conocían a Link así que no habría problemas, pero prefería llegar de día, así podrían investigar bien sobre Nabooru.

_-Duerme bien Dark, mañana será un día agitado_

_-Link_

_-Si?_--Se estaba recostando a su lado

_-Gracias_

_-¿eh?_

_-Por estos dos días...eh sido muy feliz en verdad_

_-Eso no es ni la mitad de la felicidad que deseo darte_

_-...Aun así, en verdad te lo agradezco_

Link no entendía bien, pero no le dio importancia, abrazo a Dark y así ambos se quedaron dormidos. Dark a mitad de la noche empezó a llorar, se alejo de Link y tomo sus cosas, se subió en Epona y se fue rápidamente.

_-A que debo tu visita?_

Vaati estaba en la entrada del castillo, cruzado de brazos y sonriendo altanero. La sombra frente a el no contesto, solo desenfundo su espada y lo ataco rápidamente.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, Ganondorf sonrió y la princesa Zelda que estaba en una jaula a su lado no creía lo que veía.

_-Vaati no pudo contigo, me lo imagine_

No hubo respuesta.

_-Acaso ese es el modo de tratar a tu padre después de tanto..._--Volteo y vio desafiante a--_¿DARK?_

_-Tu no eres mi padre, ahora libera a Zelda!_

_**Continuara...**_

No me maten!!

Ah bueno, el fic no tarda en acabar, ténganme piedad, este fic no iba planeado para ser muy largo, yo creo que tendrá dos o tres capítulos mas, quien sabe, el próximo si será largo pero será Mpreg, ya esta planeado y todo xDDDD además lo digo por si es que quieren leerlo...

Ahora sobre este capitulo, si, Link es un poco pervertido (inner: UN POCO?!) OK!! Lo hice un maniaco sexual contenta? bueno, son las hormonas, ahora si creció a su ritmo y estas hacen de las suyas, así que ya ven xD

Bueno espero les guste y recuerden, xD el final se acerca.


	4. En las manos de un Mounstro

_**Dark & Love**_

_En las manos de un monstro_

Nótese que estoy actualizando más rápido por que ya quiero quitarme el peso de este fic encima para poder seguir con lo demás, xD no es por que no me guste hacer este fic, me encanta hacerlo pero me estoy atrasando en el orden de los fic.

Bueno, en este capitulo casi no veremos a Dark, así que es hora del momento trágico y dramático (por cierto, debo poner advertencias nuevas .) y no me maten por lo de Zelda, es algo necesario, a mi no me cae bien pero la necesito para que el fic salga como debe.

* * *

Todo el día lo busco y lo busco, no sabia que hacer, estaba desesperado, Navi trataba de calmarlo, Link simplemente no podía creerlo, Dark no estaba, Epona tampoco.

Al caer la noche el estaba en el ultimo lugar que habían visitado juntos, vio el atardecer ahí, y ahí siguió, no se movía, incluso parecía una estatua, Navi estaba preocupada, no entendía por que Dark había huido así, y lo peor era que Link...

Link ya no tenia fuerza, sin Dark, Link no era nada.

* * *

_-Sobre Nabooru?, tendrías que hablar con su hija, nuestra jefa, puedes ir por ahí_--La mujer le señalo un camino, el sonrió y prosiguió por ahí.

_-¿estas bien Link?_

No hubo respuesta, Link estaba demasiado serio y callado, llegaron donde la chica, al principio Link creía que vería una joven mas o menos de la edad de Nabooru pero en realidad era una niña de unos 12 o 13 años.

_-¡¿Tu eres...?!_

_-Así es, verdadero Rey de Hyrule_--La jovencita volteo a verlo-_Mi madre te llamaba así, el verdadero Rey, supongo que es por que al menos tu hiciste mas por nosotros que ese estúpido rey._

_-Hum_

_-Mi madre me pidió que te dijera que no te preocupases, no soy tu hija_

Link brinco y se hizo de piedra. ¿EN QUE MOMENTO SE LE OCURRIO PENSAR ESO A NABOORU?, a decir verdad recuerda que una vez estuvo un tiempo con Nabooru por que ella lo ayudo a llegar al templo y luego...momento, no recordaba bien eso, ¿ACASO?

_-V-vale...cofcof...este, sobre el templo y tu madre_

_-Mi única misión es entrenarte aquí, para que seas digno de una armadura que tenemos aquí_

_-No tengo tanto tiempo_--Apretó los puños, temía que Dark se hubiese ido donde Ganondorf

_-¿Entonces que harás? no creo que puedas contra Majora y Ganondorf juntos, son muy fuertes_

_-Pero es que, necesito ir ya!!_

_-Mi madre me dijo que tu eras muy calmado, y que sabias cuando estaba algo bien pero veo que quizás se equivoco_

_-No me importa, NECESITO IR YA_

La chica vio al hada y le indico que la siguiese, Navi fue con ella y al estar suficientemente apartadas...

_-¿que le sucede?_

_-La persona que el más ama parece que, fue a enfrentar a Ganondorf solo_

_-Entonces esa es la razón, ya veo_

_-Perdónalo, en verdad se siente mal, culpable y más...cree que es su culpa por no ser fuerte y no haber comprendido que el odio en esa persona hacia su padre y el miedo de perder a Link era tan grande_

_-entonces necesito que le expliques que, Majora y Ganondorf tiene el poder de los sabios, si no utiliza nuestra armadura dorada_

_-Intentare de convencerlo pero no aseguro nada_--Regreso con Link y vio que este estaba sentado en el suelo, sus ojos cada vez se volvían mas opacos, en verdad necesitaba a Dark.

Navi se acerco a el, este la vio y sonrió.

* * *

Le dolía, carajo, era demasiado doloroso, sentía la sangre corre por su brazo y como mojaba el suelo y su ropa, su padre lo veía victorioso.

Trato de levantarse mas le era imposible, era el fin, sabia que iba a morir, lo sabia, pero, necesitaba ayudar a Link.

_-L...Link me ama...sue...suelta a Zelda, y lo tendrás a el, por que vendrá por mi..._

_-Eso ya lo había pensado hijo estúpido_

Tembló, comenzó a toser y sentía algo húmedo en su boca, sangre, demonios.

Ganondorf tomo a Zelda y la saco de su jaula, tomo la mano derecha de ella y la partió con un hechizo, pasando la trifuerza de la sabiduría a su mano, la lanzo al suelo y amenazantemente le dijo.

_-Anda, corre por tu héroe y dile que si no viene pronto su amado Dark morirá!_

Zelda se levanto como pudo, iba a atacarlo cuando Dark le grito.

_-NO!...s...solo...v...vaya con Link, por favor...cuide...cuídelo..._

_-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, parece que mi hijo ama al estúpido héroe, eso te costara caro!!_

Zelda corrió rápidamente, solo alcanzo a oír un grito de dolor, tenia que llegar pronto con Link, por que aunque ella tratara de enfrentarse a ganondorf no ganaría, además...

Link debía estar preocupado por Dark.

* * *

_-Hyaa!!_

_-Muy lento!, debes pensar mas en donde quieres atacar a solo atacar por hacerlo!!_

_-Entiendo!_

Link y Limei estaban entrenando, ella esta sorprendida por que en realidad solo necesitaba aprender a concentrarse, cosa que después de unas horas casi lograba, con razón su madre estaba enamorada de el.

Navi veía de lejos, Link en verdad estaba poniendo todo de si para poder salvar a Dark, Navi comprendía la razón, Link jamás había sentido amor, verdadero amor, siempre solo...

El relinchar de un caballo distrajo a los tres, Link corrió hacia donde había escuchado ese ruido, nadie en el desierto tenía un caballo, y el único que podía entrar aquí era...

_-EPONA!!_

Navi lo seguía como podía, y al ver a Epona sintió un alivio enorme, mas no se veía a nadie sobre ella.

Entonces Epona se echo y se vio a la princesa en su lomo, Limei llamo rápidamente a las medicas, Link no entendía que pasaba.

* * *

_-No estés tan preocupado_

_-Es que...D...Dark se llevo a Epona y...ahora Zelda...y...no se, tengo miedo...si algo le pasa a el...no se que hare_

_-Tanto amor sientes por..._

_-Amarlo es poco, el es mi vida, todo para mi!!_

No se habían percatado que Zelda estaba escuchando todo, sonrió y después se sintió mal, en cuanto le dijera lo que paso...

_-Link..._

Tanto Limei como Link se levantaron rápidamente y vieron a Zelda.

_-Princesa!!_

_-Zelda!, no debería estar levantada..._

_-Link, perdóname...Dark fue a salvarme_

Link sintió que su mundo se desmorono, entonces...

_-... ¿...Que...le...paso?_

_-Peleo contra Ganondorf..._

Limei veía atenta el rostro de Link y dedujo que el no quería saber, pero necesitaba hacerlo, Link se quedo callado, y Navi hablo por el.

_-¿Y?_

_-Perdió, Ganondorf casi le corta el brazo, entonces me libero, me quito la trifuerza y...yo corrí, venia a informarte y...le escuche gritar tan dolorosamente que, tuve miedo de volver!...solo...solo recuerdo que estaba ahí tirado con sangre...y...y_

_-Princesa por favor basta!!_--Navi grito, la princesa estaba en el suelo hincada y alzo la vista.

_-Link_

Sus mechones tapaban su rostro, pero estaba llorando, apretaba fuertemente los puños, quería gritar, mas solo sentía como las lagrimas salían, poco a poco sentía que su razón de vivir se esfumaba, cayo de rodillas y comenzó a golpear el suelo.

_"Maldición!...Maldición!...¿por que Dark?...Por que?!...no...Te mueras!!...si te mueres...si te mueres...y...yo..."_

_-Dark!...Dark..._--dejo de golpear el suelo y alzo su rostro, las lagrimas seguían saliendo, y vio a Limei_-Entréname mas, tengo que ir rápido_

_-Pero, pero es tarde te puede..._

_-NECESITO ESA ARMADURA YA!_

_-Link..._--Navi estaba asustada y asombrada, esa mirada de decisión mezclada con el odio y la furia era algo jamás visto en el

_-Limei, hazlo por favor_--La princesa pidió lo mismo

_-Princesa...--_Vio a Navi en busca de alguna ayuda o algo

_-Hazlo_

Sonrió, y volvieron al entrenamiento.

* * *

_-Espero te sirva de algo_

Link estaba vestido con aquella armadura dorada, volteo a ver a Limei y sonrió mientras asentía.

_-Gracias_

_-Vamos Link_

_-Si Navi_--vio a Zelda-_Gracias princesa, Limei, cuida de ella_

_-No te preocupes Link, la princesa estará aquí a salvo_

_-Link...ten cuidado_

_-No se preocupe_--Monto a Epona y se fue rápidamente_-Aunque no creo poder volver..._

_-Link..._--Navi iba con el y se preocupo por lo que dijo Link.

No dejaron de avanzar durante todo el día y al caer la noche al fin llegaron donde el castillo.  
Link acaricio tiernamente a Epona y la mando de vuelta con Ingo, subió los escalones y no se sorprendió al ver la entrada abierta e incluso varios monstros formados, impidiéndole seguir cualquier otro camino que no fuera el que ellos marcaban.

Al final llego donde estaba una sombra, simplemente desenfundo su espada y tomo su escudo.

_-Te estaba esperando_

Link abrió los ojos enormemente y las luces se encendieron, era...

_-Dark..._

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Kyaaa xD el próximo capitulo será el final, snif, que triste pero bueno, espero no me matan por lo que esta aconteciendo aquí y el otro capitulo prometo que tratare de hacerlo largo para desesperarlas a todas ustedes...!!

Agradezco a todas las que han leído hayan o no dejado algún review para el fic, el puro hecho de saber que hay gente que lo lee me hace feliz, espero que el final les agrade.

Sin más, nos vemos.


	5. En la oscura soledad

_**Dark & Love**_

_En la oscura soledad_

YAY!! Al fin, el último capitulo, snif, extrañare preocuparme por este fic pero, todo lo bueno debe acabar (Inner: Como si tu fic fuera la 8va maravilla del mundo...) cállate!

Ejem, bueno, antes que nada este capitulo esta dedicado a toda esa gente bonita que leyó mi fic hayan o no hayan dejado reviews (Inner: que flojos no? que les cuesta dar clic y decirte lo horrible que esta esto) te estas ganando uuuun!!

Como sea, el chiste es que aquí esta el capi final.

* * *

_-D-Dark_

El chico frente a Link era efectivamente Dark, este al oír su nombre sonrió sádicamente y se lanzo al ataque de Link.

_-Muéstrame de que estas hecho!_

_-AH!!_

Sintió como el acero penetraba en su piel, un rasguño en la mano izquierda no era realmente nada pero, aunque el podía evitarlo, no lo hacia por que...podría lastimar a Dark.

_-Ganondorf te...tiene como marioneta_

_-Eso crees..._--lo golpeo y casi le entierra la espada, si no fuera por que link puso su escudo.

Navi le grito a Link que intentara atacar, Link no quería, se negaba a dañar a la persona mas importante para el, mas Dark no parecía opinar lo mismo, Link entonces solo se defendió durante todo el encuentro.

EN un momento de descuido Link perdió su escudo, entonces cayo y vio que Dark se iba sobre el, Navi comenzó a gritar que sacara la espada mas Link solo cerro los ojos.

Y el golpe nunca llego.

_-Dark..._--Al abrir los ojos vio al chico llorar

_-...Y-Yo t...te...debo...m...matar..._--Las lagrimas salían sin parar, entonces Dark tiro la espada y trato de salir de el hechizo_-H-Huye Link...rápido!..._

_-No te voy a dejar aquí!_--Se acerco a Dark y busco como ayudarlo

_-D-Déjame!...huye!!...n...no quiero hacerte daño! no a ti...no a la persona que mas amo!_

_-Yo también te amo y por eso no te dejare!_--Entonces pensó en algo, saco el boomerang y lo lanzo, pegando a algo que luego se revelo_-MAJORA!!_

_-Jejejejeje...así que... ¿No puedes dañar a tu sombra? patético, no puedo creer que tu me hayas derrotado_

_-Cállate!!_--Tenia a Dark en brazos, estaba cansado, había sido manipulado y sabia que había lastimado a Link

_-Li-Link..._--El aludido le sonrió y lo recargo en una pared

_-Esto es entre TU y YO Majora_--Saco su espada y la mascara noto algo diferente en la mirada del héroe, odio, había un odio indescriptible por parte de Link hacia Majora.

_-Anda, anda, ¿me odias?, tu el héroe puro sin nada malo... ¿ME ODIAS? NO ME HAGAS REIR_--Saco sus látigos y empezó a atacar a Link

Este esquivaba y trataba de cortar los tentáculos, mas no podía, entonces recurrió a una buena idea, corrió en circulo recibiendo latigazos hasta que se detuvo corrió al lado contrario rápido y logro clavar su espada en la mascara. Este cayo gritando de dolor más después saco una espada y la enterró en el hombro de Link.

_-AAGH!_

_-Estúpido héroe, necesitaras más que eso para matarme_

_-Pues te lo daré!_--La pelea inicio de nuevo, Link hacia todo lo posible para ganar a Majora, lo hacia por Dark, solo por el.

En un descuido, Majora ataco al inconsciente Dark, Link corrió a protegerlo y su espada voló, estaba a punto de morir cuando una flecha de Luz atravesó a Majora y luego un rayo naranja la desintegro.

_-ZELDA! LIMEI!!_

_-Sigue tu camino Link_

_-Gracias_

_-NO tan rápido!!_--una flecha golpeo a la menor y esta salió volando

De las sombras, salió Vaati, bastante lastimado y molesto, desapareció y después tomo a Dark llevándoselo.

Link y las otras dos corrieron desesperadamente, llegaron al cuarto del trono y Dark estaba en una jaula, Vaati estaba listo para recibir a Link, tenia la espada desenfundada y había creado unas copias de si mismo.

_-Dame a Dark_

_-Ven por el_

_-Así quieres que sean las cosas ¿Vaati?, bien_--Camino hacia Vaati y ambos quedaron encerrados en una muralla de sombras, Vaati se lanzo contra Link, este lo recibió y comenzó un duelo donde solo se escuchaba el jadear de ambos combinado con el choque de sus espadas.

EL encuentro duro un buen rato, no se veía un ganador, no se veía ninguno dispuesto a ceder, Dark empezó a despertar, entonces fue cuando vio a Link pelear, trato de ayudarle mas la jaula se lo impedía.

_-LIIINK!!_--Grito desesperado, el aludido volteo como resorte desconcentrándose, entonces Vaati aprovecho para botarle la espada.

_-Gracias Dark!!_--Dijo con la punta de su espada en el cuello de Link_-¿Tus últimas palabras Héroe?_

_-...Púdrete..._

_-Gracias...ahora muere!!_--Cuando le va a enterrar la espada Link pone su mano derecha y la detiene cortándose la palma_-¿Q...Que demonios?_

_-No puedo morir hasta no haber cumplido la promesa con Dark, la promesa de que...lo haría, feliz..._--Le quita la espada a Vaati y lo lanza lejos_-Así que, no moriré, he dicho_

_-TUUU!!_

Link lanzo la espada hacia Vaati atravesándolo, este estaba furioso, por lo que se hizo humo y uso por fin sus clones para atacar a Link, este demostró lo que había entrenado con Limei, unos cuantos golpes y patadas y todas los clones desaparecieron, entonces corrió por su espada, tomándola a tiempo pues Vaati ya estaba tras el atacándolo con su magia.

Dark había estado intentando salir de la jaula, Limei y Zelda trataron, incluso, de ayudarlo mas el hechizo sobre esa jaula no era de Vaati.

AL final Link logro atravesar la cabeza de Vaati, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta, Vaati estaba muerto hace ya mucho, pues aunque lo había atravesado, este había pasado su mano a través de su estomago haciéndolo toser sangre.

Dark del puro susto logro romper la jaula y rompió los hilos que sujetaban a Vaati.

_-HIJO ESTUPIDO!!_

_-CALLATE_--Grito y tomo a Link en brazos_-Link, Link!!...Mi vida, por favor, reaccionar, resiste!_--Link le sonríe, entonces Zelda se acerca junto con Navi y lo curan mas de repente..._-A...AAAGH!!_

_-DARK!!_

Ganondorf aparece, tenia a Dark atado con hilos y lo jalo hacia el colocando su espada en el cuello del chico.

_-SUELTA A DA-aagh!!_--Cayó al suelo

_-LINK!!_--SU herida era demasiado profunda, intento levantarse mas Ganondorf hablo claro y fuerte.

_-Te perdonare héroe_

Tanto Dark como Link alzaron la mirada hacia el...cerdo ese. Ganondorf lanzo a Dark contra Link, este lo recibió con un abrazo.

_-Mata a Dark y moriré yo_--Dijo sin siquiera inmutarse

Todos los presentes enmudecieron, Dark se abrazo a Link y tembló.

_-D-Dime que miente, Dark, dime que miente_

_-Cuando...Zelda se fue, el...coloco su corazon en mi cuerpo, solo matándome a mi...lo mataras_--Sonrió a Link_-Date prisa...por favor_

_-...Mientes, mientes!!_

_-JAJAJAJA ¿que sucede Héroe? no puedes matar... ¿a una sombra?_

Link vio con Odio a Ganondorf, entonces abrazo mas fuerte a Dark, empezó a llorar, Dark solo trataba de consolarlo más Link no podía, no podía...

_-Pero te propongo algo héroe_--Link alzo el rostro_-Mata a Zelda y a Limei, entrégame tu trifuerza y...podrán vivir juntos, prometo JAMAS hacerles daño y nunca más sabrán de mí_

Zelda, Limei y Navi vieron temerosas a Link, Link vio a Dark, este le suplicaba que no aceptase. Link tomo el rostro de Dark y lo beso dulce y tiernamente.

_-Te amo_

_-L-Link no!_

_-Dark...p...perdóname..._--Se separo del beso y Dark vio que Link estaba llorando como nunca, sus ojos incluso comenzaban a perder brillo y vida.

Zelda y las demás entendieron que Link había escogido.

_-¿quieres vivir Dark?_

_-..._--Lloro, lloro mientras negaba, Link sonrió y lo abrazo.

Zelda miro a Ganondorf que se había sentado en el trono, sabia lo que le deparaba pero no había modo de hacer nada, Limei lo vio con odio.

_-ERES UN MALDITO!!_

_-...ustedes lo son mas, por que no sacrifican sus vidas por su amor ¿eh? ustedes que dicen ser toda justicia..._

Link y Dark no escucharon nada, ellos estaban absortos en su mundo, Link no dejaba de besar cada rincón del rostro de su Dark, Dark deseaba no tener que separarse.

_-MI Dark, mi dulce Dark, perdóname...yo...yo solo deseaba hacerte feliz_

_-Perdóname a mi...yo...yo...debí haber dejado que me mataras, no...No sufriríamos si...si..._

Y al final Zelda y Navi no querían ver eso, Ganondorf solo volteo el rostro, por que, se dio cuenta que lo que hacia fuerte a Link era el amor por Dark y que Dark era fuerte por eso, y entendió que, su hijo...su hijo merecía ser feliz pero, ya era muy tarde.

Link tomo la espada, Dark solo asintió, después, nada...Dark solo sintió algo atravesar su corazon, sonrió a Link y este lo tomo en brazos.

_-...S...sonri...sonríeme_--Obedeció y le sonrió_-A...Al menos veo que...podre llev...llevarme...el recuerdo de tu sonrisa_

_-...T...Te amo_

_-Lo se_--cerro los ojos, poco a poco comenzaba a ponerse mas pálido de lo normal, su respiración desaparecía y Link lo aferraba mas a el

_-Te amo, te amo...te amo!!_--lloraba a mares, al final estaba abrazando tan fuertemente a Dark que incluso sentía que su alma se iba con la de el.

Ganondorf no tardo en morir, Zelda se acerco a Link y llorando le tomo el hombro.

_-Link...vámonos_

_-...D...Dark..._

Navi voló frente al chico rubio y con voz entrecortada le dijo.

_-Dark...murió hace un momento_

_-...Cállate_

_-Li..._--Limei callo al hada y se hinco, tomo el cuerpo de Dark y luego vio a Link_-Hiciste lo, éticamente...correcto._

Link la vio, y asintió.

Éticamente.

Había sido un héroe nuevamente.

_**¿Fin?**_

* * *

NO ME MATEEEN!! Se esconde en un trinchera onegai!! Les juro que era necesario hacer esto!! Enserio, de veras!...snif, a mi me dolió mas!!

Y les tengo una propuesta

¿Quieren un final alterno?  
Ustedes digan, ahí pasara lo contrario pero, solo si quieren, bueno chiaaao!!


	6. Only for you Alterno

**Dark & Love**

_Only for you_

Bueno, un final alterno únicamente por que flippy me lo pidió (Aquí esta con cariño para ti), nótese que casi la mitad será igual pero hay un punto donde pudo haber cambiado todo.

Como van a notar, este final alterno, es más largo y lo pensé un poco más.

Es que, este era el final original mas, por necesidad tuve que hacer otro...por eso pregunte en el capitulo anterior si querían o no otro final.

Como sea. AH! Y este final tiene un epilogo para que vean la "felicidad" de Link y Dark xD ese lo subiré en una semana mas o menos (Lo iba a poner aquí pero no quedaba, U tendrás que esperar un poco mas el lemon Flippy)

* * *

_-D-Dark_

El chico frente a Link era efectivamente Dark, este al oír su nombre sonrió sádicamente y se lanzo al ataque de Link.

_-Muéstrame de que estas hecho!_

_-AH!!_

Sintió como el acero penetraba en su piel, un rasguño en la mano izquierda no era realmente nada pero, aunque el podía evitarlo, no lo hacia por que...podría lastimar a Dark.

_-Ganondorf te...tiene como marioneta_

_-Eso crees..._--lo golpeo y casi le entierra la espada, si no fuera por que link puso su escudo.

Navi le grito a Link que intentara atacar, Link no quería, se negaba a dañar a la persona mas importante para el, mas Dark no parecía opinar lo mismo, Link entonces solo se defendió durante todo el encuentro.

En un momento de descuido Link perdió su escudo, entonces cayo y vio que Dark se iba sobre el, Navi comenzó a gritar que sacara la espada mas Link solo cerro los ojos.

Y el golpe nunca llego.

_-Dark..._--Al abrir los ojos vio al chico llorar

_-...Y-Yo t...te...debo...m...matar..._--Las lagrimas salían sin parar, entonces Dark tiro la espada y trato de salir de el hechizo_-H-Huye Link...rápido!..._

_-No te voy a dejar aquí!_--Se acerco a Dark y busco como ayudarlo

_-D-Déjame!...huye!!...n...no quiero hacerte daño! no a ti...no a la persona que mas amo!_

_-Yo también te amo y por eso no te dejare!_--Entonces pensó en algo, saco el boomerang y lo lanzo, pegando a algo que luego se revelo_-MAJORA!!_

_-Jejejejeje...así que... ¿No puedes dañar a tu sombra? patético, no puedo creer que tu me hayas derrotado_

_-Cállate!!_--Tenia a Dark en brazos, estaba cansado, había sido manipulado y sabia que había lastimado a Link

_-Li-Link..._--El aludido le sonrió y lo recargo en una pared

_-Esto es entre TU y YO Majora_--Saco su espada y la mascara noto algo diferente en la mirada del héroe, odio, había un odio indescriptible por parte de Link hacia Majora.

_-Anda, anda, ¿me odias?, tu el héroe puro sin nada malo... ¿ME ODIAS? NO ME HAGAS REIR_--Saco sus látigos y empezó a atacar a Link

Este esquivaba y trataba de cortar los tentáculos, mas no podía, entonces recurrió a una buena idea, corrió en circulo recibiendo latigazos hasta que se detuvo corrió al lado contrario rápido y logro clavar su espada en la mascara. Este cayo gritando de dolor más después saco una espada y la enterró en el hombro de Link.

_-AAGH!_

_-Estúpido héroe, necesitaras más que eso para matarme_

_-Pues te lo daré!_--La pelea inicio de nuevo, Link hacia todo lo posible para ganar a Majora, lo hacia por Dark, solo por el.

En un descuido, Majora ataco al inconsciente Dark, Link corrió a protegerlo y su espada voló, estaba a punto de morir cuando una flecha de Luz atravesó a Majora y luego un rayo naranja la desintegro.

_-ZELDA! LIMEI!!_

_-Sigue tu camino Link_

_-Gracias_

_-NO tan rápido!!_--una flecha golpeo a la menor y esta salió volando

De las sombras, salió Vaati, bastante lastimado y molesto, desapareció y después tomo a Dark llevándoselo.

Link y las otras dos corrieron desesperadamente, llegaron al cuarto del trono y Dark estaba en una jaula, Vaati estaba listo para recibir a Link, tenia la espada desenfundada y había creado unas copias de si mismo.

_-Dame a Dark_

_-Ven por el_

_-Así quieres que sean las cosas ¿Vaati?, bien_--Camino hacia Vaati y ambos quedaron encerrados en una muralla de sombras, Vaati se lanzo contra Link, este lo recibió y comenzó un duelo donde solo se escuchaba el jadear de ambos combinado con el choque de sus espadas.

EL encuentro duro un buen rato, no se veía un ganador, no se veía ninguno dispuesto a ceder, Dark empezó a despertar, entonces fue cuando vio a Link pelear, trato de ayudarle mas la jaula se lo impedía.

_-LIIINK!!_--Grito desesperado, el aludido volteo como resorte desconcentrándose, entonces Vaati aprovecho para botarle la espada.

_-Gracias Dark!!_--Dijo con la punta de su espada en el cuello de Link_-¿Tus últimas palabras Héroe?_

_-...Púdrete..._

_-Gracias...ahora muere!!_--Cuando le va a enterrar la espada Link pone su mano derecha y la detiene cortándose la palma_-¿Q...Que demonios?_

_-No puedo morir hasta no haber cumplido la promesa con Dark, la promesa de que...lo haría, feliz..._--Le quita la espada a Vaati y lo lanza lejos_-Así que, no moriré, he dicho_

_-TUUU!!_

Link lanzo la espada hacia Vaati atravesándolo, este estaba furioso, por lo que se hizo humo y uso por fin sus clones para atacar a Link, este demostró lo que había entrenado con Limei, unos cuantos golpes y patadas y todas los clones desaparecieron, entonces corrió por su espada, tomándola a tiempo pues Vaati ya estaba tras el atacándolo con su magia.

Dark había estado intentando salir de la jaula, Limei y Zelda trataron, incluso, de ayudarlo mas el hechizo sobre esa jaula no era de Vaati.

AL final Link logro atravesar la cabeza de Vaati, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta, Vaati estaba muerto hace ya mucho, pues aunque lo había atravesado, este había pasado su mano a través de su estomago haciéndolo toser sangre.

Dark del puro susto logro romper la jaula y rompió los hilos que sujetaban a Vaati.

_-HIJO ESTUPIDO!!_

_-CALLATE_--Grito y tomo a Link en brazos_-Link, Link!!...Mi vida, por favor, reaccionar, resiste!_--Link le sonríe, entonces Zelda se acerca junto con Navi y lo curan mas de repente..._-A...AAAGH!!_

_-DARK!!_

Ganondorf aparece, tenia a Dark atado con hilos y lo jalo hacia el colocando su espada en el cuello del chico.

_-SUELTA A DA-aagh!!_--Cayó al suelo

_-LINK!!_--Su herida era demasiado profunda.

_-Link no te levantes estas muy malherido!!_

_-Déjame..._--Zelda no creía lo que escuchaba

_-P-Pero Link, si te levantas ahora mori..._--Un golpe la hizo ir a estrellarse con la pared

_-DIJE QUE ME DEJES!!_--Todos los presentes -menos ganondorf- no concebían lo visto.

_-LINK ¿QUE DEMONIOS LE HACES A LA...prince...sa_?--Navi había volado rápidamente hasta Link mas este la volteo a ver y ella tembló, los ojos de Link se habían vuelto rojos, incluso mas rojos que los de Dark

_-No me molestes...Navi_--Se levanto como si nada, tomo la espada y la apunto hacia ganondorf_-Devuélveme a Dark_

_-¿Y si digo que no?_

_-Te matare_

_-inténtalo, al fin y al cabo..._--Tomo un resto de hilo que quedaba ahí y se hirió la mano_-Mira lo que pasara_

Dark grito cuando vio su mano sangrar, Link noto eso y vio con AUN más odio al rey del mal.

_-¿QUE DEMONIOS LE HICISTE?_--Corrió hacia ganondorf y lo tomo del traje_-CONTESTAME AHORA_

-_Jejejeje, lo que me pase a mi le pasa a el...y viceversa._

_-MALDITO_--Alzo su puño con afán de golpearlo pero Ganondorf solo rio, Link lo soltó y cayo al suelo_-AH!!_

_-Link..._

_-Y no solo eso, parece que ahora tú eres mi hijo_

Link alzo su mirada rojiza hacia ganondorf, Navi entonces grito, Link volteo a ver a Dark y vio que los ojos de este eran de un azul zafiro muy brillante.

_-Dark... ¿c-como...?_

_-Muy simple...necesitas tu parte oscura para levantarte tras recibir una herida así_

Link apretó los puños.

_-Es balance, simple y sencillamente..._--Se hinco frente a Link_-Y ¿sabes? puedo dejarte vivir con Dark_

El héroe abrió enormemente sus ojos, vio a Ganondorf.

_-Mata a Zelda, mata a todos los que se puedan interponer nuevamente en mi camino, entrégame tu coraje y Dark será tuyo para siempre, incluso desharé el hechizo que lo hará morir si muero yo...mas...si tu intentas matarme morirá_

Dark comenzó a gritar, trato de liberarse de las amarras de su padre e incluso grito que odiaba a Link.

Más este sonrió, bajo el rostro y cerro los ojos.

_-Dark...aunque tu me odies_

_-N-no...Link...NO LINK POR FAVOR!! NO LO HAGAS!! NO ME IMPORTA!! SI LO HACES TE VOY A MATAR!!_

_-Me mataras entonces...prefiero eso a no tenerte_

Link se levanto, las puertas del lugar se cerraron y Ganondorf comenzó a flotar junto con Dark. Zelda, Limei y Navi estaban temerosas, no entendían bien que sucedía.

_-Ustedes..._--Link volteo a verlas y las chicas temblaron aun mas, su mirada había vuelto a ser azul pero tenia tonos rojos, además de no mostrar emoción o sentimiento alguno_-morirán para que pueda estar con quien amo_--tomo su espada -quitándola de la pared- y avanzo hacia ellas.

_-L-Link...no, no por favor...Link! recapacita!!_

_-Link!! DEBE HABER OTRO MODO, si lo pensamos puede que no tengas que lastimar a nadie ni siquiera a Dark_

El hadita voló hasta estar frente a Link.

_-No puedes hacer esto, eres el elegido por las diosas, se supone que eres la pureza y la lealtad al trono en una persona, eres perfecto!_

_-Pero hubo un error_

_-¿QUE ERROR?_

_-Me enamore, Navi, de mi enemigo_--Tomo a la hadita y la vio fríamente_-No quiero matarte Navi, así que si prometes tener la boca cerrada e ir con Dark estarás bien..._

_-Por favor Link, piensa en Saria, en Ruto...PIENSA EN TODOS LOS QUE HAN MUERTO POR ESTO!!_

_-...No son anda de mi, y a Saria la mate yo...no creo que...haya diferencia_--Apretó mas al hada_-¿Esa fue tu respuesta?_

_-Si_

Link le arranco las alas al hada rápidamente, esta cayo al suelo.

_-LINK BASTA!!_--Limei corrió pero Link actuó antes y la llevo contra la pared enterrándole la espada_-L-Link..._

_-Una menos..._--Saco su espada como si anda y luego paso sobre el cadáver de la Gerudo.

Dark a este punto estaba totalmente ido, solo salían lagrimas de sus ojos y seguía rogando que Link parase.

Un destello de luz paso cerca de Link, esta alcanzo a brincar hacia atrás esquivándolo, vio a Zelda y esta tenia su arco en mano.

_-Un inútil intento princesa_

_-Link, en verdad...no quiero hacerlo_--Estaba llorando también, y temblaba, sabia que no podría parar a Link, pero, al menos quería tratar de dar un motivo para que Link la matara

_-Pues entonces ríndase_--Esquivo un flechazo rápido y quedo tras la princesa_-Por que aquí acabo todo_--Atravesó a Zelda con su espada, esta cayo y con la poca magia que le quedaba hizo que Dark se durmiera y olvidara la situación

_-Jum, así que se dio cuenta..._--Ganondorf noto el hechizo mas no lo evito, luego volvió a posar sus ojos en la espada de Link_-La espada de ese chico fue creada para que el fuera feliz, no para defender ideales sin sentido, por eso necesitaba el poder de los sabios para brillar...por que su magia no había salido, hasta ahora..._

Se acerco donde estaba el hadita, esta ni siquiera rogaba, solo estaba esperando que link le diera muerte, mas Link la tomo en su mano y la echo en su bolsa.

_-L-Link_

_-Sin alas no eres mas una amenaza, así que no tengo razón para matarte..._

Navi también estaba al tanto de la situación de la master sword, y por eso solo asintió. Ganondorf descendió y extendió la mano.

_-Falta algo_

_-No tienes que decírmelo_--Alzo su mano con la trifuerza del coraje y se la entrego_-Ahora, dame a Dark_

Desato las amarras del chico y lo hizo descender lentamente -Ni loco lo bajaba de golpe, capaz que Link lo mataba y el hechizo de Zelda ahora protegía a Dark incluso de su magia-

Link tomo a Dark en sus brazos y luego vio a Ganondorf

_-Si algo le llega a pasar_

_-Hicimos un trato, el Lago Hylia es tuyo, puedes ir a donde quieras, Hyrule no volverá a sufrir mis ataques, habrá monstros pero a menos que se nieguen a mi mandato no atacare a nadie_

_-Eso no me importa, por mi destruye todo si quieres, solo déjame vivir en paz en el lago Hylia con Dark_

_-Esta bien_

_-Y otra cosa..._--Vio seriamente a Ganondorf-_Deja el lago como esta, puro y sin maldad, no quiero que Dark se sienta mal por estar en un lugar oscuro_

Y así, sin mas, Link se fue, con Dark en brazos y una muy lastimada Navi en su bolsa. Ahora no había final feliz para Hyrule, su propio héroe los traiciono...mas la espada demostraba lo contrario, esa espada que había defendido al reino de tantos males ahora había mostrado su verdadero poder en favor de ese mismo mal.

* * *

_-Link...?_

Una dulce voz saco al rubio de sus pensamientos, había estado viendo por la ventana de la cabaña abandonada en el lago. Volteo y vio que su Dark estaba despertando

_-Buenos días dormilón_

_-hummm, no me digas así_--Abrió completamente los ojos y le sonrió

_-No recuerdas nada en verdad..._

_-¿Eh de que?_

_-Nada importante, solo pensé en voz alta_--Se sentó junto a Dark y lo abrazo

_-Link, que te pasa?_

_-A partir de hoy cumpliré mi promesa_

Recostó a Dark en la cama y lamio su cuello haciendo sonrojar al chico de negro.

_"A partir de hoy...te haré feliz sin importar como...Dark"_

FIN


	7. I love you with all my heart and soul

_**Dark and Love**_

_I can love you with all of my soul, body and heart_

WOOOOLAS!! XD gracias por todos sus comentarios, soy feliz de que les guste mi fic TT y por eso hoy hay dos invitados + uno:

Dark.-WOOOOOLAS!!  
Link.-...hi?

Fierce (mejor conocido como oni Link).-...

Ellos son los protagonistas del próximo fic!!

Link.-Otra vez Uke

Dark.-SEME!!  
Fierce.-...seme

Link.-pero tú no serás el malo Fierce?

Dark.- TT el y las diosas snif

Fierce.- no es culpa mía

Link.- snif BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dark/Fierce.-...¿que te pasa?

Ya cállense!! Bueno espero que este epilogo les guste y nuevamente les informare cuando empiece el Lemon que se que algunas ya llevan rato esperándolo.

* * *

_-Link...Link..._

Escucho que lo llamaban, mas no entendía bien quien era

_-Oye, Link...!LINK¡_

Abrió un poco los ojos y logro vislumbrar algo color negro, ¿que era?, lo movía incontrolablemente, parecía desesperado, ahhh, demonios, tenia que levantarse, entonces...

!PAF¡

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUCH!! _

* * *

_-Perdóname Link, es que me estabas aplastando_

_-No te preocupes Dark, no te preocupes_—Dijo sonriendo mientras tocaba su mejilla hinchada

_-No te duele?_

_-No, no pegas tan duro, es eso o ya me acostumbre a que me levantes así por las mañanas_

Link estaba tratando de regresar su mejilla a la normalidad mientras Dark terminaba de arreglarse, ese día tenían que ir al pueblo por alimentos, a Dark no le gustaba siempre sentía que todos lo veían con odio mas Link decía que era su imaginación.

_-Jajajaja, es que siempre terminas sobre mi, no puedo evitar el tener que despertarte...si no tu desayuno nunca estaría hecho_—Estaba cepillando su cabello, el cual había crecido bastante, ahora lo tenia casi a la mitad de la espalda

_-No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi desayuno_—Se acerco a Dark por la espalda, le quito el cepillo y lo abrazo_-Además a mi me gusta dormir así, por que me siento cerca de ti y me relajo_

_-L-Link..._—Estaba algo rojo, Link siempre era así de cariñoso con el mas a Dark a veces le incomodaba

_-Vámonos_

_-Si_

Ambos salieron, Link ya no vestía su traje verde, traía solo el gorro, Dark decía que había algún tipo de conexión del gorro con Link, a veces pasaban cosas extrañas...

* * *

Hace unos días...

_**-Oye Navi, ¿no has visto a Link?**_

_**-No Dark, pero me pareció escucharlo en la habitación**__—estaba sentada en la parte superior de la cocina, las alas aun no regresaban por lo tanto Dark la dejaba ahí para platicar_

_**-Ah, Gracias**__—Subió las escaleras y vio la puerta abierta__**-Link tu comida ya...**_

_Lo que Dark vio lo hizo quedarse de piedra._

_**-DAAAAARK!!**__—Link se percato de la presencia de su sombra y fue con el en chibi llorando__**-Mi...Mi...Mi gorrito se mojo TT DAAAAARK MI GORRITO MUERE!!**_

_**-... ¿eh?**__—No lograba captar bien la información_

_**-Mi gorrito se cayo al agua, y la tela no esta hecha para mojarse tanto!! Y menos en época de frio...mi gorrito morirá TT**_

_**-Link...es solo tu estúpido gorro**_

_**-NO ES ESTUPIDO!! TT es MI gorrito!! Lo que hace que yo sea yo!!**_

_**-...dame eso**__—Le quito el gorro y bajo rápido, Link lo seguía de cerca en chibi haciendo puchero, Dark salió, prendió una fogata y lo dejo colgando ahí para que se secara_

_**-GRACIAS DARK!!**__—Brinco sobre su novio en forma de gato y movía su... ¿cola?_

_**-De nada Link ahora quédate aquí cuidando que no se queme**_

_Y en efecto, ese día Link se quedo hasta la medianoche cuidando que el gorro no se quemase, Dark no lo creía más sin embargo suspiro y se pregunto como Link podía ser tan bipolar..._

* * *

Hacia un rato que habían llegado al pueblo, Dark evitaba ver a las personas, se lo pasaba aferrado a Link, el lo veía, no entendía como podía ser su imaginación pero veía que la mirada de todos hacia el era de odio.

_-Ay dios, olvide las cebollas, demonios... ¿Podrías ir a comprarlas Dark?_

El pelinegro se asusto un poco, mas asintió. Tomo la canasta de verduras y corrió por las cebollas.

_-¿Crees prudente enviarlo Link?_

_-¿Por que lo dices Navi?_

_-¿No te has percatado en verdad?_

_-¿Ah?_

Dark iba caminando solo por el mercado, aunque iba demasiado temeroso, la mayoría de la gente trataba de tirarlo, llego al puesto.

_-Este, podría darme unas cebollas?_

_-Lárgate_

_-...hum...y-yo_—Alguien lo empujo tirándolo, volteo y noto que había sido una señora

_-Estúpido mounstro_

_-... ¿Crees que alguien de aquí te va a dar algo?_

_-...Y-yo...no...No entiendo por que..._

_-¿No es obvio?_

_-Es tu culpa que EL nos abandonara...tu nos quitaste lo que necesitábamos_

Dark no entendía, ¿hablaban de Link? pero si el no había hecho nada, entonces sintió que le lanzaban unas cebollas al suelo

_-Si las quieres levántalas_

Dark extendió la mano y se hinco, empezó a recogerlas cosas y cuando iba a agarra la cebolla alguien lo pateo tirándolo sobre un charco, y alguien mas pateo las cebollas lanzándolas al mismo charco.

_-Agárralas, estúpido mounstro_

Esta vez si estaba llorando, no entendía por que lo trataban así, luego sintió como le lanzaban manzanas y demás cosas hasta que...

_-Si no quieren saber que le paso a Zelda y las demás mas les vale que paren esto e una vez..._

Dark volteo, era Link pero su mirada era rara, parecía... ¿roja?

_-...Lo...Lo lamentamos..._

Todos se hicieron a un lado, Link paso rápido, tomo a Dark en brazos y vio al vendedor

_-¿Necesita que le diga que debe hacer o que?_

_-No, Link-sama_—Le dio las mejores cosas de su puesto y una canasta nueva, Link se la arrebato y luego se fue de ahí.

_-Perdóname Dark_

_-...N-No...Link estoy bien, no paso nada_

_-...Perdón_

Dark se abrazo al rubio y aunque aun estaba llorando trataba de no demostrarlo, más Link lo sabía, Navi veía todo

Desde el bolso de este y suspiraba, ella sabia que así serian las cosas. Al llegar a la cabaña Link llevo a Dark a la cama y lo recostó para ir por medicinas

_-...Link_

_-¿Pasa algo? _–Pregunto cuando volvió

_-... ¿Que paso con Zelda y los demás? _–Y ahí estaba la pregunta, Link no sabia que contestar

_-...Nada importante_—Tomo un algodón y se sentó a limpiar los moretones de Dark_- Eso idiotas de la aldea, verán como les ira por hacerte esto..._

_-Link contéstame_

_-..._

_-Si no quieres confiar en mi bien! _–Detuvo la curación y vio serio a Link_-Pero al menos merezco saber por que me odian..._

_-Tuve que escoger entre el reino y tú_

Dark le dio una bofetada fuerte a Link, lo saco de la habitación y cerro fuertemente para después seguir llorando aferrado a la almohada, Link apenas podía salir del shock cuando empezó a tocar como loco la puerta.

_-Dark, Dark!! Déjame explicarte...y...yo _–Agarro fuerzas-_ Yo te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti ¿que mas querías que hiciera?_

_-DEJARME MORIR!!_

_-ESO NO!! DARK Intenta comprenderme..._

_-Eres un idiota!! Se supone que TÚ eras el elegido y los abandonaste_

_-Pero este elegido cometió un error_

_-¿cual? _–Se levanto de la cama y aun abrazando la almohada se acerco a la puerta y se recargo en ella, Link se percato de esto y semi sonrió

_-Me enamore...de mi enemigo_

_-... ¿ese es tu error?_

_-si_

_-Lárgate, no pienso salir de aquí_

_-...Dark por favor_

No recibió respuesta alguna, siguió insistiendo mas no pasaba nada, a la larga se fastidio y golpeo fuertemente la puerta y le exigió que saliera

_-No lo hare_

_-AHHH! entonces por mi quédate ahí y... _–No dijo nada mas...se tapo rápidamente la boca y pensó _"Que iba a decir?"_

_-Anda dilo! DILO COMO ES _–Grito desde adentro volteándose

_-No lo hare_

_-Dilo, anda, demuéstrame lo poco de hombre que tienes! _–Link se echo a reír

_-Tú sabes mejor que nadie que tengo MUCHO de hombre_

_-E-eres un..._ –Estaba rojo y golpeo la puerta_- Maldito pervertido_

_-Lo sabes, y ya me lo habías dicho_

_-Nunca te lo había dicho, en tus sueños quizás!_

_-Dark carajo ábreme ya _–En ese momento maldijo el haberle puesto barrotes a las ventanas, claro que había sido un consejo de Navi y ahora entendía pero maldecía el haber puesto eso.

_-No puedo creer que hicieras eso_

_-Te amo_

_-Aun así...es mi culpa_

_-Te amo_

_-Deja eso ya Link!_

_-TE AMO!!_

La puerta se abrió, Dark salió aun con lágrimas en los ojos y se lanzo a los brazos de Link, este lo recibió abrazándolo cariñosamente

_-¿por que?_

_-..._

_-Contéstame... ¿por que no me lo dijiste?_

_-Por que no quería que lo recordaras_

_-¿por que yo?_

Link no contesto esa pregunta, solo tomo el rostro de Dark en su mano y lo beso dulcemente. Dark tenía sus manos en el pecho de Link y las subió lentamente hasta su cuello para abrazarlo.

Link comenzó a empujar a Dark dentro del cuarto, cerro la puerta tras de si y recargo a Dark en la misma, rompiendo el beso pasando a depositar suaves besos en su cuello

_-L-Link para...por favor_

_-Perdóname por no decirte eso, no quería en verdad que recordases todo ese dolor_

_-Pero..._ –Alzo el rostro de Link_ -Eso quiere decir que tu lo cargaste por mi todo este tiempo_

_-No me importa _–Tomo las manos de Dark bajándolas y luego lo abrazo tiernamente_- Por ti hago lo que sea_

_-...Aun así...perdón_

_-No pasa nada...no hiciste nada malo_

_-Solo hizo que traicionaras al reino ¿nada malo verdad?_

_-...Perdón _–Le dio una sonrisa algo melancólica

_-... ¿que más puedo hacer?...ya lo hiciste...no puedo hacer nada mas que ayudarte con la carga de esa decisión_

_-Eh?...No, no tienes por que... _–Fue callado con un beso del pelinegro

_-Si tengo _--Se separo-_ Por mi tomaste esa decisión..._—sonrió

Link lo abrazo fuertemente acariciando su cabello, dijo un gracias y sintió un gran alivio, en verdad era demasiado peso para el, pero ahora parecía que las cosas marchaban bien.

_-Más aun así pienso que eres un pervertido_

_-...Oye, ya deja eso _–Se sentó en la cama jalándolo con el_- o te hare lo mismo de antes_

_-¿besarme el cuello? por mi bien_

_-...Dark ¿en verdad no recuerdas 'eso'?_

El aludido puso carita chibi de Gato y cara de confundido, Link suspiro, al parecer alguien le había borrado mas de la cuenta, luego vio la cama y vio a Dark, pensó _"Quizás dos primeras veces no sea algo malo" _le sonrió algo pervertidamente a Dark y este solo sintió cuando fue recostado en la cama.

_-L-Link ¿que haces?_

_-humm, te doy algo_

_-Link yo... _–Se sonrojo y volteo a un lado_- No se si este listo_

_-Se que lo estas...y yo se que te va a gustar_

Esto ultimo se lo dijo a Dark en el oído, el pelinegro cero los ojos nervioso y luego sintió las manos del otro recorrer su cuerpo.

_-L-link_

_-Shh, tranquilo_—Tras decir eso mordió el cuello de Dark, sus manos comenzaron a desamarrar la cinta que mantenía cerrada la ropa del otro, Dark trataba de alejarlo, tenía miedo

Link entonces se alejo un poco, Dark abrió los ojos viéndolo y noto que este lo miraba tierno y tranquilo, el miedo se fue y le devolvió la sonrisa

_-Nunca te lastimaría_

_-...Lo se...no se por que lo dude..._

_-Perdona si te eh asustado_

_-...hum...no importa..._

_-La verdad...si quieres no lo..._

El pelinegro se alzo y le dio un beso, Link entendió la respuesta y lo sentó en sus piernas, termino de desamarrar la cinta, y abrió el traje Dark, viendo todo su cuerpo, teniéndolo a su merced totalmente, se acerco a su pecho y comenzó a lamerlo, Dark estaba rojo pero veía lo que link hacia, el rubio mordió uno de sus pezones haciéndolo gemir

_-Me encanta cuando haces esos sonidos _–Le beso la boca con pasión, no lo dejaba reaccionar a tiempo, lo tumbo sobre la cama y con su mano derecha se encargaba de acariciar la parte sensible del otro

_-A-aaah!! Link no...ahh!!_—buscaba donde ocultar su rostro, y trataba de no gemir, le avergonzaba

_-Shh, tranquilo, realmente no te hare nada_

Dicho esto hizo un camino con su lengua hasta el miembro excitado del pelinegro, lo metió en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo moviéndose rítmicamente

_-AAAAH!! AAAAH!! LIINK!! AH!! _–No podía reprimir ya sus gemidos, era demasiado se aferro a los cabellos del otro y lo obligaba a ir mas rápido.

Link Tomo sus manos y lo hizo detenerse, siguió a su ritmo, era una dulce tortura para Dark, el cual ya no podía pensar en nada, fue entonces cuando no aguantando mas libero su esencia en la boca de su amante, el cual, bebió todo, luego se alzo y metiendo dos dedos en la boca del otro lo beso salvajemente, Dark no sabia que hacer, la excitación de ese beso era demasiada, solo atino a aferrarse a los cabellos del rubio nuevamente tratando, si era posible, de estar aun mas juntos.

Se separaron quedando sus bocas unidas por un leve hilo de saliva, Link beso sus parpados, lamio sus mejillas y mordió sus oídos, Dark comenzó a desatar las cintas que mantenían el cuerpo de su amor cubierto, cuando termino lo alejo un poco y terminaron sentados.

_-Ahora me toca a mí...mi amor_

_-humm vale...hazlo_

Dejando un suave roce en los labios ajenos, Dark bajo hasta la entrepierna y empezó a lamer la extensión del otro, el rubio veía esto totalmente excitado, ni en sus mas locos y pervertidos sueños imagino que seria algo tan sexy el ver a su amor haciendo eso, entonces sintió la boca del ojirubi cubrir su miembro, soltó un gemido y empezó a empujar su cadera.

Dark lo frenaba con sus manos pero aun así iba a un ritmo rápido, mas cuando sintió que Link no soportaría mas se alejo y recostó frente a el con las piernas abiertas

_-S-s-seguro?_

_-...S-solo hazlo_—cerro los ojos fuertemente sonrojado, Link se acerco a el y le beso la frente, tomo una de sus manos apretándola y diciéndole suavemente un _"te amo"_ entro en el

Dark trato de no gritar, en si el dolor no era mucho pero dolía, apretó mas la mano del otro y este, entendiendo la reacción, comenzó a moverse muy lentamente besando el rostro ajeno y saboreando los dulces cristales que caían de sus ojos

Poco a poco las quejas pasaron a peticiones, los gritos eran de puro placer, cada vez mas rápido y mas pasional, Dark se aferraba a la espalda del otro susurrándole que lo amaba, que lo adoraba que era todo para el, en respuesta recibía unos besos cálidos en su cuerpo y en su rostro, hermosas palabras de amor...

Al final ambos llegaron al límite, gritando el nombre de aquel que era su amor, cayeron rendidos.

_-Te...amo Dark..._—Alejándose de su interior se recostó a su lado acunándolo y protegiéndolo_- te amo..._

_-Y yo a ti Link, te amo más que a mi vida_—Deposito un beso en su frente y cerrando los ojos seguro de que no había peligro ni tristeza en brazos del rubio, se dejo llevar al mundo de los sueños

Sonriendo, el otro tomo las cobijas arrugadas y que habían sido aventadas, procediendo a cubrir ambos cuerpos y durmiendo también, quedando bajo la protección de Morfeo, lo que siguiese a partir de hoy no importaba, estaban juntos, estarían juntos...aquí y donde sea...

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno, esta terminado, espero que les haya gustado leerlo por que a mi me ha encantado escribirlo, y si quieren leer algo mas largo o mas bien ver:

h t t p : / / kiranokami . deviantart . com /

Vayan a mi álbum!! (Solo quiten los espacios) ahí esta un doujin Dark x Link que será largo, espero que les llegue a gustar…

Y si aun así quieren mas, lean mi nuevo fic: D.cross-y

Habrá mas Zelda Yaoi, y también Yaoi de otros animes como Naruto, Full metal Alchemist, Death Note, espero que les guste, léanlo enserio les gustara me he roto la cabeza haciendo eso.

¡Sin más que decir, nos leemos en otro lado!


End file.
